The Ultimate Transformers
by RedGyarados3
Summary: See plot inside. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its original owners.
1. Plot

Plot: Cybertron is dying. The Autobots and Decepticons are forced to divide into teams and separate to the farthest reaches of the universe. Where they must find Energon deposits, relics, weapons of mass destruction, and other Autobots or Decepticons who already left, to find a way to restore Cybertron.

* * *

Autobot Team 1: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Springer, Bumblebee, Elita-One

Autobot Team 2: Cliffjumper, Arcee, Jazz, Smokescreen, Punch

Autobot Team 3: Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Bluestreak, Tailgate, Blurr

Autobot Team 4: Ultra Magnus, Sky Lynx, Sunstreaker, Impactor, Firestar

Autobot Team 5: Powerglide, Seaspray, Warpath, Cosmos, Mirage

Autobot Team 6: Preceptor, Blaster, Eject, Ramhorn, Rewind, Steeljaw

Autobot Team 7: Scatterschot, Lightspeed, Afterburner, Strafe, Nosecone (Computron)

Autobot Team 8: Silvebolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot (Superion)

Autobot Team 9: Moonracer, Roadbuster, Wheelie, Outback, Drift, Hoist

Autobot Team 10: Jetfire, Hot Rod, Kup, Wheeljack, Broadside

Autobot Team 11: (The HeadMasters) Chromedome, Brainstorm, Hard Head, Nightbeat, Siren, Hosehead

* * *

Decepticon Team 1: Megatron, Starscream, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Blackarachnia

Decepticon Team 2: Shockwave, Blackout, Dreadwing

Decepticon Team 3: Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Blast Off, Vortex (Bruticus)

Decepticon Team 4: Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Hook, Long Haul (Devastator)

Decepticon Team 5: Skywarp, Bombshell, Octane, Sweeps, Knock Out

Decepticon Team 6: Cyclonus, Spectro, Spyglass, Veiwfinder, (Reflector)

Decepticon Team 7: Kickback, Sunstorm, Astrotrain, Sky-Byte

Decepticon Team 8: Shrapnel, Acid Storm, Strika, Bolt

Decepticon Team 9: Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Frenzy

Decepticon Team 10: Dirge, Slipstream, Barricade, Lockdown

Decepticon Team 11: Thrust, Demolisher, Lugnut, Blitzwing

* * *

World 1: Pokemon

World 2: Legend of Korra

World 3: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

World 4: Storm Hawks

World 5: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)

World 6: Sonic X

World 7: Bleach

World 8: Teen Titans

World 9: Batman: The Brave and the Bold

World 10: ThunderCats (2011)

World 11: For those who will remain on Cybertron

* * *

Now that the first official chapter is up that means all choices have been made.


	2. Calms Before the Storm

**A/N: Before we get into the story, here's a list of the choices. I apologize for those who's ideas didn't make it on the list mainly because others ideas were better. And since some teams and worlds couldn't fit in or were left unnoticed, I had to fill in the blanks:**

**AT2, DT2, W1 - darkmachines**

**AT1, DT3, W2 - M0b1uz**

**AT11, DT9, W3 - darkmachines**

**AT8, DT7, W4 - I'm Yu**

**AT3, DT4, W5 - Autistic-Grizzly**

**AT7, DT10, W6 - RedGyarados3**

**AT5, DT1, W7 - RedGyarados3**

**AT10, DT8, W8 - Autistic-Grizzly**

**AT6, AT11, W9 - RedGyarados3**

**AT4, DT6, W10 - TFG**

**AT9, DT5, W11 - RedGyarados3**

* * *

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**Calms Before the Storm**

* * *

**Space, zooming in on a planet**

___Many millions of years ago on the planet Cybertron once stood as an inhabitable planet. Home to a peaceful race of intelligent mechanical beings, but then came the war between the peace loving Autobots and the brutal Decepticons for control over their planet's rich sources of Energon. After eons of civil war, it has brought Cybertron near death. The Autobots, on the verge of extinction, battle valiantly to survive..._  


**Cybertron, Iacon**

Arcee, in her Cybertronian recon bike mode, and Tailgate, in his Cybertronian race car mode, drove out of a tunnel. Suddenly an explosion followed.

"Phew! That was close!" Tailgate shouted.

"A little too close for my comfort." Arcee replied.

"But we got the Energon conductors, didn't we?"

"We waisted most of our energy just to fight off those 'Cons."

"Do you always have to point out the bad side of everything?"

"I have something good to say for once, we're entering Iacon."

The two Autobots drove for the main quarters of the whole Autobot command. In there was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and other Autobots, Ironhide, Perceptor, Blaster, Ratchet, Elita-One, and Ultra Magnus.

"Any luck, Arcee?" Optimus asked.

Arcee transformed into her robotic form. "Just a few Energon conductor, but we won't last a mega-cycle with these." She took the conductors from Tailgate's trunk.

Soon another team of two showed up, one was known as Bumblebee and the other known as Jazz, joined them.

"Any luck on finding anything?" Optimus asked.

"Nope. The entire southern hemisphere of Cybertron is either dry or has so many Decepticons crawling all over the place like a swarm of Scraplets in the junkyard." Jazz replied.

"We might as well kiss our tailpipes goodbye. At this rate we'll all be an 'all you can munch buffet' for the Scraplets." Ironhide said.

A blue Cybertronian muscle car drove in. He transformed and saluted, "Autobot Spy, Punch, here to report, sir!"

"What intel did you manage to acquire for the Decepticons, Punch?" Optimus asked, desperately hoping for something useful.

"Well it turns out that Megatron's plan to infect the Core wasn't his real endgame. In fact, he was expecting you were going to shut down the Core and receive the Matrix of Leadership from it." Punch replied.

"Then why did Ol' Bucket Head waiste all that time and Energon to infect the Core with Dark Energon?" Ironhide asked.

"So he can actually play his endgame. And it is the Space Bridge nexus."

Ratchet let out a laugh. "How can Megatron use that as his endgame?"

"He is dividing his forces into small recon teams and sending them to the farthest reaches of the universe. To worlds that are rich with Energon deposits."

"Ironhide, Jazz, assemble a strike battalion. We cannot allow Megatron to ravage other worlds as we have ravaged our own." Optimus said.

_(Autobot__symbol t__ransitions to__ Decepticon __symbol)_

**Cybertron, Kaon**

"If any of these worlds are rich with Energon, the Decepticons must harvest it first." Megatron said to a group of Decepticons.

A cyclops Decepticon named Shockwave approached him. "The Space Bridges are ready and the teams are assembled, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent, Shockwave. Prepare to Bridge out." Megatron pressed a button and a panel projected a hologram of planets. "Whatever or whoever lay within these worlds, they will be useless against our superior advancements in weapons."

"Yes, All Mighty Megatron, first we will gain the resources to conquer Cybertron and destroy the Autobots forever!" A grey, red and blue Decepticon named Starscream shouted.

"You're an idiot, Starscream. You're willing to pass on the opportunity of conquering other worlds in the process of harvesting the resources we need."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why should we Decepticons rule only one world when we can rule them all."

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Water Tribe symbol)_

**Air Temple Island, Republic City**

It's been a month after Amon's defeat. Korra meditated in the gardens. She was trying to reconnect with Avatar Aang, the Avatar before her. Mainly because she's been having visions. To her surprise, she made contact with Aang easily.

"I had a feeling you needed my assistance." Aang said.

"I've been having these visions. It's weird. These giant machines that can shift into automobiles." Korra said.

"Do you suspect anyone capable of manufacturing such technology?"

"Well, I know Hiroshi Sato built those mecha tanks, but these things that I saw in my vision are like twice their size."

"I see. Was that all in your vision?"

"I had another image that I saw was this portal. A portal that lead to another planet. Is that even possible?"

"From what I have learned from my experience when I was alive, is that nothing is impossible. The other Avatars and I have sensed the same vision you speak of, Korra."

"Really?"

"Yes. From what I can tell you, is that some of these mechanical beings will come to harm our planet, but there will be some to come and protect us."

"What should I do then?"

"Go and aide these mechanical warriors and prevent our planet's destruction. The past Avatars and I have also sense their presence on other worlds. So you must help in anyway possible."

"But how can I-?"

As if Aang knew Korra's question already, "When the time is right to leave, your past lives will be there for you."

"Thank you, Aang, for your wisdom."

Korra came around from her meditation. Naga was laying next to her, panting. "Aang mention _other_ worlds. I guess we're not alone in this universe, huh, girl?" Naga licked her face in response.

_(Water Tribe symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Highways of Cybertron**

The Autobots battalion are en-route to the Space Bridge nexus. "Optimus, the Aerialbots are already ahead of us and waiting for your orders." Ironhide said.

"Autobots, maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered. The battalion increased their velocity.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Space Bridge nexus, Cybertron**

The ten last remaining Space Bridges were activated.

"Space Bridges activated. Energon flow at optimal efficiency." Soundwave said.

"Well done, Soundwave. Now we can travel through the stars and conquer the universe. Decepticons, transform and rise up!" Megatron commanded. All the teams transformed into their vehicle forms. "Shockwave, Blackout, and Dreadwing."

"What is your command for us, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked.

"You three will stay behind for I entrust Cybertron to you."

"Fear not, Lord Megatron. For Cybertron will remain as you leave it." Dreadwing assures him.

"Excellent." Megatron transforms into his Cybertronian jet mode and flew into Space Bridge #7. Following him was Starscream, Ramjet, Thundercraker, and Blackarachnia.

Soundwave walked through Space Bridge #3 alone. The Constructicons drove through Space Bridge #5. Shrapnel, Acid Storm, Strika, Bolt went through Space Bridge #8.

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

The Aerialbots were soaring above the nexus. They noticed the activation of the Space Bridges.

"The Decepticons have already began to go through the Space Bridges!" Air Raid shouted.

"And Optimus is ten cycles away." Skydive added.

"The nexus is nothing more than a bunch of platforms. If we can blast the supports that connect each other we can isolate each the Space Bridges from the Decepticons and buy Optimus some time to arrive." Silverbolt said.

"This plan sounds crazy, let's do it!" Slingshot said, already nosediving.

The rest of the Aerialbots followed him in and they fired at the platform supports. The attack put the Decepticons on the defense.

"Aerialbots! All Decepticons, stop them from getting through any of the Space Bridges!" Shockwave commanded.

_(Autobot symbol to Soul Society symbol)_

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo just returned from the Soul Society after the battle against Ginjo. He was greeted by his family and friends. "We'll it's about time you got back." Keigo said.

Yuzu and Karin ran up to him and hugged him.

"What's next for you Ichigo Kurosaki, are you gonna continue being a substitute Soul Reaper?" Uryū asked.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. "I think a nice weekend at the hot springs will be good enough for me right now."

"Well that's gonna have to wait." A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Rukia standing behind him.

"R-R-Rukia?! What are you doing here? When I said, 'See ya later' I meant a few weeks! A few months tops!"

Rukia explains, "The Soul Society has picked up a strange energy surge here on earth. It wasn't anything spiritual like a Hollow, but it is something alien about it."

_(Soul Society symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Space Bridge nexus**

Optimus and the battalion finally arrived. The everyone on the nexus went into a full scale melee. Optimus pulled out his Energon axe and sliced a Decepticon soldier in half. "Autobots, get through a Space Bridge!" Optimus shouted.

Powerglide, Seaspray, Warpath, Cosmos, and Mirage went through Space Bridge #7. The Headmasters went through Space Bridge #3. Jetfire, Hot Rod, Kup, Wheeljack, and Broadside went through Space Bridge #8. Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Bluestreak, Tailgate, and Blurr went through Space Bridge #5.

Optimus noticed Shokwave and tackled him. "Tell me where Megatron is."

Shockwave chuckled. "He's already gone through a Bridge and whatever team went through the same Bridge have sealed their own doom." He jabbed and kicked the Prime and shot him on the shoulder.

Optimus charged back at Shockwave and threw a powerful uppercut. Sending him to crash into the Space Bridge controls. It caused the Space Bridges to short circuit.

Ironhide noticed the Combaticons going through Space Bridge #2. "Prime, the Combaticons are going through a Space Bridge."

"Then we must stop them, Ironhide. We can't allow them to combine." Optimus and Ironhide ran for the Space Bridge. Ratchet, Springer, Bumblebee, and Elita-One noticed them going through the Space Bridge. So they went and followed them.

The Aerialbots used tow cables to trip Blackout. The massive Decepticon fell on top of Dirge, Slipstream, Barricade, and Lockdown. Silverbolt noticed some Decepticons flying into a Space Bridge #4. "Aerialbots, time to take this dogfight to a whole new world." He and his team flew in after those Decepticons.

Sky Lynx transformed into his Cybertronian Space shuttle mode. Ultra Magnus, Impactor, Firestar, and Sunstreaker hopped in. He took off and circled around the nexus. However he was unaware Cyclonus, Spectro, Viewfinder, and Spyglass stowed away. Sky Lynx fired a rocket at a nearby tower and then he flew through Space Bridge #10.

The short circuiting Bridges were on the verge of breaking apart. Knock Out tried to stop it, but the fallen tower fell on top of him along with Shockwave, and Dreadwing.

That distracted the Autobots long enough for Thrust, Demolisher, Lugnut, and Blitzwing to run through Space Bridge #9. But Blaster and Perceptor noticed and ran after them.

The Technobots ran through Space Bridge #6 and Jazz, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Punch ran through Space Bridge #1. But to unfortunate events Blackout, Dirge, Slipstream, Barricade, Lockdown, Shockwave, and Dreadwing recovered. Lockdown, Barricade, Dirge, and Slipstream went through Space Bridge #6.

Moonracer, Roadbuster, Wheelie, Outback, Drift, and Hoist were fighting fiercely against Skywarp, Bombshell, Octane, and Sweeps. Until the ten Space Bridges finally exploded. The blasted debris covered them entirely.

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Space Bridge #1**

Jazz, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Punch were running down the Bridge tunnel when a missile nearly hit them. They looks back to see Blackout, Dreadwing, and Shockwave approaching them. Appartnely the collapsed tower wasn't enough to stop them Dreadwing and Shockwave fired, but narrowly missed.

"Hit 'em with everything you've got!" Jazz shouted.

They fired repeatedly at them, but Blackout activated a temporary shield. When Blackout had an opening, he fired a missile at the Autobots. The force from the blast forced them back.

Punch quickly recovered and noticed the other were struggling to get up. He looked at the trio of Decepticons and waited patiently. Blackout reloaded the missile launched and aimed it at Punch. The tiny Autobot drew his pistol and shot the missile in the launcher.

It caused an explosion and made Blackout fall on Shockwave and Dreadwing. "Get off of us, you lunkhead!" Dreadwing shouted.

The tunnel around them began to grow smaller. "Time to go." Cliffjumper said. The Autobots made a run through the tunnel.

"NNNOOOOO!" Shockwave shouted.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Poké Ball symbol)_

**Route 111, Hoenn**

In the desert route, the sandstorm was clear for a little while. Then the Space Bridge vortex appeared and Jazz, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Punch, and Smokescreen slide through the vortex and crashed into the sandy dune. The vortex then imploded and disappeared. They laid on the sand quiet.

"Think they survived that?" Smokescreen asked aloud.

"If they did, then I sure want another throw-down with them." Jazz replied.

They got up and looked around the desert environment. "I guess every world has their own Sea of Rust." Smokescreen said, grabbing a handful of the sand.

"What's that!?" Cliffjumper shouted, pointing to the sky above them. They looked and saw a Rayquaza flying in the sky.

"Oooh, the 'Cons sure picked the strangest world." Jazz said.

"Alright, 'Bots, let's transform and rollout." Smokescreen said.

"Uh, who stalled and made you a Prime? I was the one who busted Blackout and had him fall over Dreadwing and Shockwave. I should be in charge." Punch said.

"Slam your breaks you two. Besides, we all know who has the highest rank is... me." Jazz said. He turned and started walking to the north. The rest of the Autobots followed him.

"At least we all know who the more mature one is." Smokescreen said.

"Defiantly not you." Cliffjumper said. Everyone laughed.

_(__Poké Ball symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Space Bridge nexus**

Moonracer, Roadbuster, Wheelie, Outback, Drift, and Hoist recovered from the wreckage. Outback pulled out a data chip from the wrecked controls. "I found the blueprints of a Space Bridge. We can build our own."

"Have you blown a fuse? It will take at least a stellar cycle to build just one Bridge." Moonracer said.

"And one is all we need." Roadbuster said.

They hear the moaning coming from the wreckage. They saw Skywarp, Bombshell, Octane, Sweeps and Knock Out emerging from the debris. Knock Out looked at himself. "Not my finish!"

"Guess we aren't the only ones left behind." Drift said.

"Well let's make like a Energon cube and leave." Wheelie said. They transformed into their vehicle modes and drove back for Iacon.

"Hey, the 'Bots are getting away!" Sweeps shouted.

"Leave them. We have much repair work to do." Knock Out said.

Skywarp looked at the controls. "They took the blueprints. How do you expect us to rebuild a Space Bridge?"

"We have ten damaged Space Bridges. We can salvage parts from each one and rebuilt one operational Space Bridge."

* * *

_Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", we'll see Optimus Prime and his team discover the world of Bending. Unaware that the Combaticons have unearthed a Decepticon ship. All on the next chapter of "The Ultimate Transformers"._


	3. Enter Bruticus and the Avatar

**A/N: Each chapter will different. This chapter is focusing on ****AT1, DT3, W2**. The next chapter one will be **AT5, DT1, W7.**

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**Enter Bruticus and the Avatar**

* * *

**In the Northern mountain woods near Republic City**

A Space Bridge portal appeared and the Combaticons emerged from it. Onslaught held out a scanner at the Republic City, it was located a distance away.

"What do you got?" Swindle asked.

"Three different signals. The scanner is picking up multiple unknown energy signals coming from that city," Onslaught pointed out to Republic City. "Another that has the same energy reading, but it's off the scale and it's coming from that island," He pointed to Air Temple Island. "And the third signal are multiple Energon readings coming from the east." He pointed to the mountain sides on his left.

"You want me and Vortex to check out the unknown energy reading?" Blast Off asked.

"No. We need to investigate this Energon reading first. If it's an Energon deposit, then we'll have to stock up now. Combaticons, transform and rise up!"

They transformed into their Cybertronian military modes and took off to the northeast mountains.

A few moments later, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Springer, Bumblebee, and Elita-One emerged from the portal. Suddenly it closed on them.

"So this is the point of no turning back, huh?" Bumblebee said.

The heard the roars of engines. Above them was a a squadron of biplanes.

"Decepticons!" Springer shouted, pulling out his blaster.

Ratchet lowered Springer's blaster. "Are you out of your processor? We don't know it those vehicles are Decepticons or not."

The biplanes past overhead.

"Sorry about that." Springer returned his weapon.

Optimus noticed the biplanes were heading west. Away from Republic City. "Ratchet, Springer. Follow those vehicles. Find out if they are Decepticons in disguise and if not, find a vehicle mode and meet us in the city."

Springer transformed into his Cybertronian car mode and Ratchet transformed into his Cybertronian ambulance mode. They drove after the biplanes.

"And us, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"We'll scout for alternate vehicle modes the city ahead of us. Then we will have to located a base to establish." Optimus said.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

The Combaticons were digging something out mountainside with their bare hands.

"Got something!" Brawl shouted. He ripped a chunk of dirt.

Onslaught examined it. "It's a door. Probably a ship or a pod." He noticed the symbol. "Of Decepticon origin."

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Future Industries symbol)_

**The Sato Estate**

Asami was in her dad's old office which is now hers. After the events from the final battle against Amon and the Equalist, she's the new owner of Future Industries.

She was going through some paperwork when a butler entered her office. "Ms. Sato, the Avatar and Masters Mako and Bolin are here to see you."

"Bring them in." Asami replied.

The butler opened the doors. Korra, Mako, and Bolin entered the office. The butler then left the office and closed the doors behind them. Asami got up from her chair and hugged her friends.

"So you're now in charge of your families' company. Is it worth it?" Bolin asked.

"It does have it's moment, but honestly..." Asami sighs from stress. "It gets exhausting. So, Korra, what was the emergency?"

"Do you still have some of those mecha tanks your father made?" Korra asked.

"Possibly in my father's workshop. I'll take you there."

They were about to enter the old workshop, but Asami stopped five feet away from it.

Bolin noticed. "You okay, Asami?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think I have the strength to ever go back there. You can go on without me."

"Thank you, Asami." Korra said. She, Mako and Bolin entered the workshop.

_(Future Industries symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Inside the Decepticon ship**

The Combaticons located the bridge. They reactivated all databases. Vortex found something in the ship log. "Onslaught, the entire crew and battalion are locked away in the stasis chambers."

Before Onsaught can issue the next command the ship automatically displayed a holo-map of Republic City. It showed a signal on the move.

"Looks like that high energy source is on its way to that estate complex at the far end of the city." Swindle said.

Onslaught thought about the next move. "Blast Off, activate the ship's shielding, if there are any Autobots here, we can't risk the ship being discovered."

"What about the battalion? Do we wake them up from stasis?" Blast Off asked.

"They've been in stasis for millions of stellar cycles. They can wait a few more mega-cycles. Combaticons, rise up!"

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**The Sato Estate**

Ironhide jumped over the marble wall. A few yards away from him was a big garage. The doors were opened. He scoped the area and saw no movement. "All clear!"

Optimus, Elita-One, and Bumblebee then jumped over the wall. They enter the garage and observed the vehicles parked in it.

"Wow. Talk about last stellar cycle's model." Bumblebee said.

"There's no time for style arguments, Bumblebee. Everyone, pick a form and quickly." Optimus said. He scanned a truck.

While Asami was waiting outside, she heard a strange electrical noise. It was coming from the garage. As she was getting closer, she noticed some orange lights flashing.

She opened the door and looked inside her garage. All she saw was here cars. Just as she was gonna close the door and leave, she noticed four cars she never saw before. At the very back of the garage was a red pick up truck. A yellow race car with black and white checker flag design. A pink and white motorcycle. And a red and blue flat-nose truck.

She walked up to race car. She examined the designs. There were some parts she recognized and some that she never even saw in her life.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Water Tribe symbol)_

**The underground factory**

In the factory stood three mecha tanks. Korra climbed up on one and began to check the back end part of it. She used her recently learnt Metalbending from Lin Beifong. She used her new Bending to rip a hole in the back of the tank. She reaches into the hole. Mako and Bolin looked at each other confused.

"What are you even looking for, Korra?" Mako asked.

"You told us everything. The giant machines from another planet. A civil war. Isn't that all that you know?" Bolin asked.

"No, Avatar Aang mentioned to me about these crystals that fuel these beings. And I figures what is the most advanced machine in the industry world that needs the highest energy source." Korra explained, as she was searching inside the tank.

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

"Avatar Aang requested me not to mention it until..." She felt something. She pulled it out a blue crystal. "Until I find it."

She hopped down from the tank and held the crystal closer. Bolin went up and took it from her. He looked at it up close. "How can this small piece of rock power-up something as big as a mecha tank?"

"Just listen to that sound. It's just not normal." Mako said. He was right. The crystal had a unusual humming sound.

"Hiroshi Sato built these mecha tanks, so he's bound to know where he got this crystal from. Come on, lets go." Korra said.

_(Water Tribe symbol transition to Future Industries symbol)_

**The Sato Estate**

Asami exited the garage. Still confused on when she had those new vehicles built. She saw her friends returning from the factory. "So did you find what you're looking for?"

"Yeah." Korra showed her the crystal. Asami was in awe. "We're going to police headquarters and asked your father where he found this."

A change of the wind and an unknown roaring noise got their attention.

_(Future Industries symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

The Autobots remained in disguise. Until Elita-One's radar went off. "Five Decepticon signals and they're coming this way." She said.

"For us?" Optimus asked.

"No. They're heading for those life forms outside."

"If that's theproblem, we can't just wait for them to get squashed! We gotta help 'em!" Bumblebee started his engine

"Bumblebee, wait!" Optimus ordered.

Too late. He drove through the garage door and transformed into his robotic form. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami and were frozen in shock of the sight that a regular race car transformed into a eight foot robot. Things got more interesting as Blast Off and Vortex appeared. Bumblebee attempted to shoot them down, but the two flying Combaticons evaded. They transformed into their robotic form.

Even though he was outnumbered and outsized, Bumblebee was not gonna back down. He throws a left hook on Vortex, but pins his arm. Allowing Blast Off to use the little Autobot as a punching bag. Bumblebee tries to fight back with his free arm, but Blast Off took a stepped back and then punched him back.

CRASH! SCREEECH! The rest of the team drove through the garage doors and transformed into their robotic form. Ironhide tackled both Vortex and Blast Off. He engaged both Combaticons.

BOOM! Something blasted the estate wall. Driving through the rubble was the rest of the Comabaticons. They transformed and ran to the small melee. Optimus and Elita-One charged at them. Optimus punched Swindle, sending him across the estate. Elita-One jump kicked Onslaught and engaged Brawl. Optimus engaged Onslaught.

It was then Korra realize that her visions were definitely coming true. She Earthbended a chunk of the ground and hurled it at Blast Off. Making him turn his attention towards to her and her friends. He was about to reach out for them, but Korra and Bolin Earthbended a pitfall. He fell down the hole screaming.

"Yes!" They cheered.

"That was almost to easy." Bolin said.

"It was." Blast Off shouted. He flew out of the pitfall. "For such powerful creatures, you sure are stupid." ZAP! Mako Lightningbended a bolt of lighting. Blast Off chuckled. "Thanks for the charge-up! You must be really-"

WHAM! Korra and Bolin Earthbended a piece of rock and hurled it at him. Knocking him out of the air. Asami instinctively rushed to the underground factory.

Elita-One high kicked at Brawl, but he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. Before he can swing her again, she pulled out her pistol. She shot him followed by a close contact kick.

Ironhide had Vortex in a headlock and an arm twist. "Say 'Uncle!' Say it!"

"Uncle!" Vortex shouted in pain.

"Was that so difficult?" Ironhide asked. He then freed Vortex's head and slammed him to the ground. Face first. "You Decepticreeps have gone soft."

Swindle went up to Blast Off. "You okay, Blast?" Blast Off murmured nonsense. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Suddenly two balls of fire smacked Swindle on the back. He turned to see Korra and Mako Firebending balls of fire at him. He slowly approached them, since the fireballs was harmless to him. Bolin Earthbended a chunk of rock at Swindle, but quickly blasted it.

Swindle fired again. Korra, Mako, and Bolin jumped out of the way. Swindle chuckled. "Easy prey." He aimed at them while they were down.

Before he fired, a robotic arm punched him. Bolin looked up to see Asami in a mecha tank. She grabbed Swindle and tossed him to the ground.

Optimus took a real beating from Onslaught. That didn't mean Optimus was returning the favor. He threw left hook, right jab, and a double uppercut. Launching him a few feet away.

"That does it! Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!" Onslaught ordered.

The five Combaticons ran to each other and merged together to transform into one huge Decepticon.

"What in the name of spirits is that?!" Korra asked.

"That is Bruticus." Optimus replied.

"Do you have any idea how to stop him?" Mako asked.

"A heavy air strike would do, but Springer lacks the firepower to do so."

"Bruticus online. Ready for action!" Bruticus bellowed. The Autobots opened fired, but he used the helicopter blades on his left arm to shield himself. "Pathetic!"

Bruticus slammed his fist on the ground. The impact knocked everyone off their feet. Suddenly a rocket blasted him in the torso a green biplane soared over heard. Drawing Bruticus' attention away from them. They recovered.

"Did you call for back up from your airfield, Asami?" Bolin asked.

"No." Asami replied.

The biplane flew low and fired a tow cable. It circled around Bruticus' legs and tripped him. The biplane transformed into Springer.

"What took you so long?" Bumblebee asked.

"The Doc-bot was arguing to me about changing his vehicle mode." Springer answered.

Ratchet jumped over the wall. "So, what did we mis- Oh." He stopped at the sight of Bruticus.

"Quick engage Bruticus while he's still down!" Optimus shouted.

The Autobots fired at the colossal Decepticon. With one swing of his arm, Bruticus whacked all the Autobots away. Asami drove the mecha tank at him with full speed. He flicked her like a bug. Korra quickly rolled out of the way, but Mako and Bolin got trapped from the flung mecha tank.

"High level energy source located. Target; female alien girl." Bruticus said. Reaching his arm out for her.

Korra Earthbended a wall, but Bruticus broke through it and grabbed her. She was trapped in a ball of earth and within Bruticus' grip. She groaned as she tried to break free. It was futile. He began to walk away.

Mako helplessly watched. "No! Korra!"

Bruticus was almost gone from the estate when Korra went into her Avatar State. She bursted through the rock and Airbended a typhoon to keep her airborne. She used her Metalbending to literally take control over Bruticus. She made him go to his knees. She then crossed his arms back like a prisoner.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Metalbending Police Force symbol)_

**Inside a police airship**

The officers were piloting the airship to the estate. "Chief Beifong, we're at the the Sato Estate."

"Good job, sergeant." Lin went up to the windshield to observe. She gasped at the sight of Bruticus. "What in Spirits creation?"

_(Metalbending Police Force symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**The Sato Estate**

"Must... break... free!" Bruticus groaned in pain.

Korra, still in the Avatar State, continues to Metalbend on Bruticus. A shadow of the airship got Bruticus' attention. He managed to lean a little forward and fired two missiles from the cannon on his shoulders. The missiles struck the airship. Distracting Korra and allowed Bruticus to flee. Korra used her Waterbending from the ponds of the estate to slow the airship down. When the water covered the front part of it, Korra froze it. She exited her Avatar State and she slowly descended down to the ground. The typhoon disappeared and she laid on the floor unconscious.

Mako and Bolin managed to free themselves from the wrecked mecha tank. Bolin went to help Asami out and Mako went to Korra.

"Korra!" Mako went his knees and cradled her head on his lap. "Korra?"

She slowly regained consciousness. "Did I get him?" She struggled to stand up so Mako assisted her.

Lin and her police force used their Metalbending down from the frozen airship. Lin went up to them. "Are you all right?" They nodded a yes. She notices the Autobots. She went up to Asami. "So I guess you thought you're father's mecha tanks were a little obsolete, Miss Sato?"

"What? No. I only set foot in that factory once and it was to use _that_ mecha tank!" Asami points out to the wrecked one.

"You can explain back at headquarters. _All_ of you." Lin turned to the Autobots.

"Uh, is she talking about us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. Now would you please exited out of those ridiculous mecha tanks and come with us."

Optimus steps forward and goes on one knee. "I am sorry, ma'am, but we are as we appear."

"I don't know who you're trying to fool, son. One way or another you're getting out that tank." Lin attempts to Metalbend Optimus, but nothing happened. "What?" She tries again. Nothing happened. "I can't Metalbend?" She did a quick Metalbend on the wreck tank for verification. It worked. She looks back at Optimus. "What are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime."

"You are the metallic beings I saw in my vision! Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"They can answer that once we get them to headquarters." Lin said.

"Chief, we don't have any room at headquarters that are big enough for them." An officer whispered.

"We can ask them questions at Air Temple Island. I'm sure Tenzin won't mind." Korra offered.

"Autobots, transform." Optimus said. He and the team transformed into their vehicle modes which made Lin and the officers drop their jaws. "We can offer you a ride since you're air vehicle is out of commission."

Korra, Mako, and Bolin went with Optimus. Lin went with Elita-One. Asami went with Bumblebee. And the officers went with Springer's second vehicle mode, a police truck.

"Roll out!" Optimus shouted.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Air Nomad symbol)_

**Air Temple Island**

Tenzin and his kids were waiting for Korra. They saw a red and blue flat-nose truck, a yellow race car with black and white checker flag design, a pink and white motorcycle, a red pick up truck, a green police truck, and a red and white ambulance driving up.

"Did you ever find what you were looking for Korra?" Tenzin asked, as she and everyone else were exiting the vehicles.

"Yes." Korra showed the blue crystal. Ikki took it from her and looked at it. "And much more. Optimus."

The Autobots transformed into their robotic forms. Tenzin and his kids stared in amazement.

"I am Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Also known as Autobots." Ratchet added.

"This is Ratchet, our medical officer. This is Elita-One, Springer, Ironhide, Bumblebee."

Ikki instantly asked several questions. Meelo was running in a circle around them, looking up at them. Jinora stood right by her father as she usually does.

"I am Korra. This is Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, his kids; Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, Lin, and her police force."

Ikki resumed asking questions. "Ikki, behave yourself." Tenzin said. She stopped.

"I'm certain that you have questions for us as we have questions for you." Optimus said.

"You're right about that. How about you explain to us about yourselves and I'll explain about my world, deal?" Korra asked.

"Deal." Optimus went to one knee and went to their level. "We've come here because our planet is dying. Ravaged by eons of civil war. For starters, the real cause of the war was to protect Cybertron's supply of Energon from the hands of the Decepticons. We realized that Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, intended to use our planet's rich and primary resource to conquer our world. Energon is the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike."

"Talk about high supply and demand." Asami said.

"In the end, the war caused the greatest of any casualty. Cybertron's core has shut down, halting its production of Energon. It would take millions of stellar cycles until the Core can reactivate and resume it's production. Many of our brothers have left our home in search for a way to speed up the Core's rebooting systems and return life to our world. Now only a few remain on Cybertron with a short supply of whatever Energon is left on Cybertron."

Everyone took a moment to understand the Autobot's situation.

Optimus resumes. "This world is believed to have hidden Energon deposits. The main reason of our presence here. Unfortunately, Megatron sent the Combaticons, a special unit of Decepticons to bid his dirty work. If the Combaticons make off more Energon than us, then I fear the worst for your world."

"Alright let's try to narrow this down: A long civil war, your world is dying, and you need to find your resources which are hidden on our world. Did I miss anything?" Lin asked.

The Autobots Look at each other. "No. That sums it up. But I am rather curious on your special ability." Ratchet said.

Tenzin took a step forward and explained. "You mean Bending. Bending is the ability to manipulate an element. It is very significant to all aspects of life. The four main arts of Bending are Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Over the years sub-Bending styles have developed. Like Metal, Lightning, Snow, and Blood. While some people have one of these Bending and it's sub skill, it is the Avatar who can master all four elements and keep peace and balance to the world."

"With the Decepticons here your world will not only be off balance, but it will remain in ruin if they are victorious. I cannot allow any other world to suffer the same fate as Cybertron has. So will you accept my proposal on being an ally of the Autobot cause and end our conflict?" Optimus asked. Reaching his arm out.

Korra looked at her friends. They gave her a supportive look. She went up to Optimus and reached her arm out and shook his index finger. "We accept."

"Now that we're all buddy buddies, can I ask a question?" Bolin asked.

"You just did." Bumblebee joked.

"No, no, no. The question is, if Chief Beifong couldn't Metalbend Optimus Prime, how was Korra able to Metalbend Bruticus?"

"You have a point indeed, Bolin. Our metal materials are far different the metals on your world." Optimus said.

"I dunno. I guess it was 'cause I was in the Avatar State." Korra replied.

"I'm not surprised. When the Avatar is in the Avatar State, nothing is impossible." Tenzin said.

"But our Metalbending is useless until we can learn how to Metalbend their kind of metal." Lin said.

"Here." Ironhide rips a pice of metal off his shoulder. "You can practice on that."

"Thank you. However, consider the fact that only the people here on this Island are the only ones who know of your presence here. I intend to keep it that way. So, none of your transformations in the City unless I cleared the area so you can battle it out with your foes." Lin said, strictly.

"No problem. We ain't robots in disguise for nothing." Bumblebee said.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**The Decepticon warship**

The Combaticons were stretching out their servos.

"What was that?" Vortex asked.

"I never felt so much pain, even as Bruticus." Swindle said.

"Whatever that girl is. She is strong and possibly has high energy reading. I think we're gonna need a little more firepower." Onslaught said. He pressed a button.

"Stasis Chamber: Deactivated. All personnel in stasis pods, now rebooting." A computer voice said.

"Not only do we have Bruticus, but we now have a small army to command. But we need Energon to get this blasted ship out of the dirt and airborne." Onslaught said.

* * *

_Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", Megatron and his team are on a mysterious, spiritual world where the Autobots are the least of their problems. Find out what this new threat is on the next chapter of "The Ultimate Transformers"._


	4. The Spirit Factor

**A/N: If no one realized by now, I'm trying to have all the Transformers characters to have all the qualities from the different franchises. **

**Example: The Megatron in this story will have all the qualities from all the other previous Megatrons. **

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**The Spirit Factor**

* * *

******Karakura Town, Japan**

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū were running down a street. Rukia was looking at her Soul Pager. "It's close!"

Suddenly a portal appeared from the sky. The group stopped in their tracks.

"You weren't kidding about it being alien." Ichigo said.

Then Megatron and his team flew out of it. Uryū realized what direction they were heading. "They're heading for the abandon military base!"

Rukia's Soul Pager rang. She looked at it. She gasps. "Watch out!" She pushed Uryū out of the way as something nearly nearly crushed him.

A Kappa-like Hollow was the attacker. It reached out and clawed for Chad and Ichigo. They jump out of the way.

_(Soul Society symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

Warpath and his team emerged from the portal. Since it was in the air, they fell to the floor. "Ow." Warpath moaned.

They recover from their fall. Powerglide looked at his scanner. "The 'Cons headed west. We better hurry if we're gonna-"

"Incoming!" Warpath shouted. The Autobot dodged the same Hollow. "What the spark is that thing?!"

The Kappa Hollow got up and stared at Warpath. "You can see me? Your soul maybe delicious." He lunges out at Warpath.

Warpath grabbed the Kappa Hollow from getting any closer. He elbowed the Kappa Hollow then punched him on face. Knocking the Kappa Hollow in a building.

Before Warpath can do more, Mirage steps in. "I can take care of this thing."

"The Decepticon signal is getting farther away. We gotta go now or else we'll lose them." Powerglide said.

"But I have a feeling I 'welcoming committee' will follow us." Mirage points to the Kappa Hollow.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" Warpath asked.

"I'm not called Mirage for nothing." He then cloaked himself and disappeared.

"Fine then. Autobots, roll out!" Warpath and the other Autobots transformed and moved one.

Ichigo and his friends arrived at the same area. "Where did the Hollow go?" Chad asked.

Suddenly the Kappa Hollow reached his arm out and grabbed Orihime. She screamed in panic. "Ichigo, help me!"

Ichigo and Rukia unsheathed their zanpakutō. "One more step and I'll crush her into pulp." The Kappa Hollow warned. He squeezed his grip tighter on Orihime and she screamed in pain. Ichigo and Rukia sheathed their zanpakutō. "Now I'm gonna leave here, but the girl's coming with me just in case you get any ideas of following me."

"I believe _they_ are the least of your problems." Mirage said, still cloaked.

"Huh? Who said that?" The Kappa Hollow demanded. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain on his left torso. Then his whole right arm began to twist. "AH! Hey! Stop that!"

"I will let you go. As soon as you hand over the girl." Mirage then revealed himself. Everyone gasped at the sight of him. He reached his arm out. "Hand her over."

"Fine." He handed Orihime to Mirage.

Mirage then released his grip on the Hollow and punched him Knocking him to the ground. He looked at Orihime. "You okay?"

While Mirage had his back turned, the Kappa Hollow readied his claws. "Behind you!" Rukia shouted.

He looked back, but he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. The Kappa Hollow apparently took a slice at him. When it he was gonna take another slice, Mirage duck and pulled out his Energon blaster and shot him right in the face. The Kappa Hollow then exploded and disappeared.

After the smoke cleared. Mirage bent down and Orihime got off his hand. "Thank you for saving me, uh. What is your name?"

"Call me Mirage."

"What are you?" Uryū asked.

"I am an Autobot from the planet Cybertron. My team and I are here on a mission."

Ichigo scoffed. "Don't tell me. You're here to take over our planet and enslave use?"

"Actually no. We're here to protect this planet from the Decepticons. They were the cause of the destruction of our planet and if my team and I can't stop them here, then your planet will meet the same fate."

Everyone paused a moment. Rukia spoke, "As of this moment, Hollows are the least of our problems."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not rocket science Ichigo. Cause if the Earth dies, then so does the Soul Society." Rukia showed them her 'drawings'."The Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo are a lot more connected then you think. Think of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo as two different train destinations and the Earth is Grand Central Station. If Earth dies, then everyone on it will eventually die. Causing an overload of Wholes and Hollows. So you can imagine the chaos it will cause for both Soul Reapers and Hollows. Any questions?"

"Just one. Is this your most advanced way of projecting images?" Mirage asked.

"Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō."Rukia chanted. Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into a Mirage's midsection, holding him in place. Rukia jumped at his shoulder and drew a mustache on his face.

"Hey! Whatever you did to my face, you better fix it."

"It's an improvement." She said, while tossing a marker. "Look, Mirage, you're gonna need our help. You, your friends, and your enemies know little about our planet. You'll need a Spirit Factor to give you the edge you'll need to defeat your enemies."

Soon the Bakudō wore off. Mirage had to stretch out his servos. "Then there isn't anytime to waste then." Mirage transformed into his Cybertronian car mode.

"First lesson about Earth: You can't reveal how you actually look. It'll cause panic. Second lesson: That car disguise won't work." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's right. You're car disguise is too flashy and too alien." Uryū said.

"Got an suggestions on my vehicle mode?" Mirage asked.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Orihime said.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Abandon Military Base**

Megatron and his team transformed and landed in the abandon base. "Find an alternate form. It will provide us an advantage over the Autobots."

Thundercracker and Ramjet opened a hanger doors. Inside the hanger was a F-15 fighter, a Type 90 tank, a AH-1 Cobra, a A-10 Thunderbolt II, a naval transport, a Type 89 tank, and a MD 500 helicopter. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Ramjet scanned the same vehicle, the F-15.

"Hey, why don't you go scan another jet?!" Starscream asked.

"I was going to." Ramjet lied.

"If you were, why did you just scan that one, huh?"

"You calling me a liar?"

"Yes I am!"

Starscream and Ramjet butted heads at each other. Throwing insults at each other. "Would you two downgrades give it a rest? Besides, we all know that with _my_ flight skills, this is the perfect vehicle mode for me." Thundercracker boasted.

Megatron scanned the Type 90 and Thunderblast scanned the AH-1 Cobra. "If you three malfunctions are done, we've got a mission to terminate." Thunderblast said, as she pulled Starscream and Ramjet away from each other.

They exited the hanger. "This abandon base shall be established as our own. Starscream, Ramjet, begin construction immediately. Thundercracker, Thunderblast, locate and retrieve energy recourses." Megatron ordered.

"No problem, Megatron. I've already picked up an energy signal from those barrels over there. It's strong, but unstable." Thunderblast pointed at a stack of barrels. On the label: NUCLEAR RADIATION HAZARD.

Suddenly a rocket whizzed by them. The Decepticons look to see the Autobots at the entrance of the base.

"I've been longing to get a crack at you, Megatron. I'm gonna make sure this will last." Warpath said

"The only thing that will last, Warpath, will be you and your fellow Autobot's suffering." Megatron replied. "Decepticons, scrap them!"

Starscream, Ramjet, and Thundercreacker transformed into their F-15 mode and took flight. Powerglide and Cosmos transformed into their Cybertronian aircraft mode and went after the Seekers.

Seaspray charged for Thunderblast, but she was faster as she took him down first. He quickly recovers and threw a backfist, but she used an outside block. She followed with a right overhand directly on his back.

Megatron and Warpath tackled each other with equal force. And no matter what type of punch or kick they threw at each other, they either blocked it or met fist-to-fist with equal force.

Powerglide was dogfighting Starscream alone. Starscream fired two missiles at him, so he had to take evasive action. But the missiles where lock in on him and followed him. He launched flares and that saved him. He did a pitchback and fired at Starscream. With the heavy fire, the Seeker Commander was forced to do a barrel roll. Until Powerglide managed to shoot him down.

Cosmos wasn't doing so well being chased after by Thundercracker and Ramjet. He banked and rolled to avoid their heavy fire. "Need a little help, Powerglide!"

"I'm on it." Powerglide circled to Cosmos Location. He fired two rockets and managed to clip Ramjet and Thundercracker's wings. The three defeated Seekers transformed and crash landed into the control tower.

Megatron tossed Warpath away from him. Before he could get up on his feet, Megatron elbowed him. He relentlessly slammed his fists on Warpath's shoulders and back. He placed his foot on Warpath to prevent him from getting up. Thunderblast knocked Seapsray out with that right overhand. She dragged Seaspray's unconscious body to Megatron.

Megatron noticed the Seekers being shot down from the air. "Starscream and his foolish clones may have failed to take down you pathetic Autobots." Megatron pulled out his sword to execute Warpath. "Only a true gladiator such as myself is only fit for such a task."

As Megatron raises his sword to finish Warpath off as a spirit arrow struck Megatron. Launching him off of Warpath. Thunderblast looked to see a blue and white Porsche 962 accelerated into the base and braked. Chad, Orihime, and Uryū got out of the Porsche. The Porsche transformed into Mirage.

Thunderblast charges for Mirage, but Chad used both his armored arms, Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, to knock her off her feet. Before she could get up on her feet. Chad punched her with Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. That punch launched her to the barrels of nuclear radiation hazard.

The three Seekers finally recovered. Starscream spotted Mirage aiding Warpath and Seaspray. "Scrap him!" Starscream fired his null rays. Ramjet and Thundercracker followed his lead.

Ichigo and Rukia ambushed the Seekers from the right. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted. He sliced off Ramjet's arm off.

"PFFT! So what? I didn't need that arm anyway." Ramjet lied.

Ichigo used Zangetsu to knock Ramjet off his feet.

Rukia did a few slicing damage to Starscream's leg. Enough to bring him down to his knees. Powerglide transformed and landed right on him. Thundercracker aimed his null ray at Powerglide, but a spirit bow struck him. Causing him to misfire. He noticed the one who shot him was Uryū.

"How dare such a insignificant life-forms have the audacity to strike me!" Thundercraker aimed his null ray at Uryū, but Cosmos shot Thundercracker on the back. Mirage ran up to him and kicked him on the chest plating.

Megatron recovered, but knew that the was no victory. He slammed his fist into the ground creating a shock wave. Knocking everyone off of their feet. "Decepticons, fall back." Megatron ran away in the other direction. With Ramjet, still holding onto his sliced off arm, following him. Starscream and Thundercracker transformed and flew away.

"Better, fall back, you yellow-plated cowards!" Seapsray shouted, as he and everyone else was getting back up.

"Take it easy, Seaspray. You want them to come back and kick our tailpipes, do you?" Powerglide asked.

Warpath notices Ichigo and his friends. "Mirage, what happened to our 'welcoming committee'?"

"It's called a Hollow." Rukia corrected.

Mirage answered Warpath's question. "I took care of him."

"What?! You know we are suppose to protect life-forms! It's just not an Autobot honor!" Cosmos shouted.

"You don't understand. What Mirage did was that he cleansed that Hollow." Rukia said.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later."

"All of you look so amazing. In fact you remind me of a drawing of my future self. I still have the drawing." Orihime pulls out a folded paper and showed them her drawing of her future self. "My maximum velocity: 240 MPH! 20,000 degrees Celsius flames shoot from my mouth and my eyes project destruction beams!"

Warpath leaned in and examined the drawing. "Wow! I'm touched to know that such innocent life forms like yourselves have such capabilities of survival!"

"Hee. Hee. Thanks."

"_No doubt about it. Orihime definitely has a real gift for making friends with people, or in this case aliens that she just met._" Ichigo thought as he watched them.

"So who built you?" Uryū asked.

"Excuse me?" Cosmos asked

"Well you are robots. So I'm assuming you were built here on Earth."

"As if! We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Better known as Autobots."

"So why have come here if you already have a planet of you're own?" Ichigo asked.

Before the any of the Autobots can answer, Rukia says, "They can explain everything once we get them to the Soul Society. The can explain there."

"Autobots, find a vehicle form of this planet and ZOOM! Ready to roll out." Warpath said.

The Autobots looked inside the same hanger the Decepticons took their vehicle form. Warpath scanned the Type 89 tank. Powerglide scanned the A-10 Thunderbolt II. Seaspray scanned the naval transport. And Cosmos scanned the MD 500 helicopter.

"Autobots, transform and BAM! Roll out!" Warpath shouted.

The Autobots transformed into their newly acquired vehicle modes. Rukia used her zanpakutō to stab it into in the air before her and turned it clockwise. Creating the portal to the Souls Society. Everyone went aboard Seaspray. and the drove into the portal. As the Autobots went through, the portal closed.

Thunderblast finally recovered. "Uh? Megatron?" She looked around and saw no sign of her fellow Decepticons or the Autobots. "Grrrr! Megatron, you will pay for deserting me!"

She got up to her feet and wiped the nuclear waste off of her. As she was wiping, she was unaware that a black widow was crawling to her wound near her spark chamber. The spider was also covered in nuclear waste and it crawled inside her wound. With both the spider and the nuclear waste in her spark chamber an unknown reaction happened.

"UGH!" She jolted forward. Then she arched back. "AH!"

Soon her whole body began to transform. Four spider-like legs grew out from her sides. Then an abdomen grew out and a extra pair of eyes. Finally spider-like fangs grew out.

* * *

_Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", the Aerialbots enter a world where it can almost be paradise. However, a Decepticon flight squadron is in pursuit of them. All on the next chapter of "The Ultimate Transformers"._

* * *

**I want to thank "darkmachines" for helping me on this chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I was working on my college applications and rehearsing for a play at my school which finally ended. **


	5. The Sky is Never the Limit

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**The Sky is Never the Limit**

* * *

******Terra Atmosia, Atmos**

The Storm Hawks with solo Interceptor member Starling are at the Sky Knight Council building to discuss the aftermath of the Battle of Cyclonia.

"Of all the brash, reckless things to do. You destroy the Aurora Stone?! However, taking into consideration the testimony of Sky Knight, Starling, this Council concedes it was the proper course of action." The main Councilman said.

"Does that mean that the Storm Hawks are official?" Piper asked.

The other Council members whispered to each other with disagreement.

"Forget about it, Piper. We don't need to be official to know who we are. Wherever Atmos needs help, the Storm Hawks will be there. Let's fly." Aerrow said. He and his team left the building.

"Good luck, Sky Knight." The main Councilman said.

_(Storm Hawks symbol transition to Storm Hawks symbol)_

The Storm Hawks were hanging out on the tree in the town square.

"Ugh! I can't believe after all we went through, we're still not official." Finn complained.

"It's Sky Knight protocol. You have to be eighteen in order to be official." Aerrow said. "But we shouldn't give up-"

Junko's stomach began to growl. "Uh, Aerrow, could we get something to eat?"

"Sure thing, pal. Let's get back to the Condor."

The climbed down the tree and made their way to their carrier. As they were walking, a green vortex appeared in the sky above them. "Whoa! What is that?!" Finn pointed at the vortex. Suddenly five flying vehicle flew out it and quickly accelerated north.

"Whatever it is, we better go check it out. Quickly to the Condor!"

As the Storm Hawks rushed to their carrier, they didn't see four other flying vehicles out from the portal.

_(Storm Hawks symbol transition to Autobot Symbol)_

**The sky**_  
_

The Aerialbots were soaring in the night sky. "What's first on the agenda, Silverbolt?" Slingshot asked.

"First we'll find a well hidden location so that way none of the indigenous life forms know of our presence. Then we'll have to find alternate forms to blend in." Silverbolt replied.

"Well I hate to break it to you. We got something big coming at us." Air Raid said.

Suddenly a massive ship emerged from the clouds and was following them. It was the Condor. Aerrow, Finn, and Junko took flight on their Air Skimmers and flew to the Aerialbots.

Silverbolt saw that the vehicles were open cockpit, so he stealthily scanned Aerrow. Then he transfered the data to the other Aerialbots. When they had the data, they created a hologram of the Sky Knight in the cockpit.

As the three Storm Hawks flew closer the the five strange vehicles, they tried to see who was flying it. They couldn't see who was in the ship because the windshield was tinted.

Aerrow went a little closer to see who was inside, but the a blast fire zoomed past him. He looked up to see a four strange objects diving down to them. Three of them were aircraft and the fourth object looked like a giant metal grasshopper.

"Squadron, take evasive action and engage!" Aerrow shouted. Him, Finn, and Junko banked away then circled back.

"Aerialbots, engage the Decepticons, but maintain cover." Silverbolt said. They joined in on the dogfight.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Storm Hawks symbol)_

**The Condor**

"What kind of Air Skimmers are those?" Piper asked.

Stork examined the them. "Those aren't Air Skimmers, but I think we should worry about them."

"Why is that?"

"Because we've got the Cyclonians coming in."

Piper looked out the winshield and saw the Cyclonians flying in from the west.

_(Storm Hawks symbol transition to Cyclonian symbol)_

**The sky**

The Dark Ace and a squad of Cyclonians were flying by the dogfight. "Shall we engage the Storm Hawks?"

"No. Granted it was them that derailed Master Cyclonis' plan, but I want to see who are these new players are." The Dark Ace replied.

Silverbolt and Slingshot was after Sky-Byte. Astrotrain was after both Finn and Junko. Aerrow and Fireflight was after Sunstorm. Kickback, however decided to land on the Condor and help himself to a meal. "Mmmmmm. This metal is different, but has an exquisite taste, taste." He hissed. With Kickback eating the ship, it began to loose altitude.

Skydive and Air Raid shot at Kickback. The blast sent the Insecticon to the edge, but he transformed to his robotic form and grabbed ahold of the ledge. He pulled himself back up on the ship. Then the two Aerialbots transformed to their robotic form and landed near the Insecticon. Skydive engaged first. Kickback avoided Skydive's assult by jumping high in the air. He was gonna land on Air Raid, but he rolled out of the way.

Finn and Junko spilt up, so Astrotrain followed Finn. He managed to evade the Decepticon's shots. Until one lucky shot sliced his Air Skimmer in half. "Not againnnnnnn!" Slingshot noticed Finn falling from the sky. He makes a sharp bank and opened his cockpit. Finn landed right in perfectly. "Uh?" Finn notices he's in one piece. "Phew thanks for the save, dude." He noticed no one else was in the ship. "Uh, dude, where are you?"

"The 'dude' that saved you is right here." Slingshot replied. But Finn, as dense as he is, was confused.

Junko moved in by Aerrow to help Fireflight take down Sunstorm. As Junko was about to fire his crystal rocket, Sunstrom transformed into his robot mode and clipped Junko's wings. Fireflight quickly saved him. While Sunstorm wasn't looking, Aerrow used his Lightning Claw maneuver and scored a direct hit on him. Knocking him out of the sky.

Silverbolt was hammering hard on Sky-Byte, but he showed no serious damage. Sky-Byte used his rear guns to shoot Silverbolt down. Slingshot fired from underneath. Again, it had little effect on Sky-Byte.

Astrotrain was gonna make a long range shot at Slingshot and Silverbolt, but Fireflight transformed and punched Astrotrian. Knocking him off his aim. He then shot him down.

Air Raid had pinned Kickback down, but hie legs were free. So when Skydive was gonna pin Kickback's legs, he kicked the Aerialbot. Air Raid rapidly punched Kickback on the head. Dazing the Insecticon. Air Raid tossed him overboard. He went up to Skydive and helped him. They noticed Piper and Stork staring at them with their jaws dropped. "Well, we got made." Skydive said.

"Let's jet." Air Raid said. He and Skydive transformed and flew off.

Sky-Byte used all of his turrets and defense guns to severely damage Silverbolt, Slingshot, and Fireflight. Forcing the three to retreat. He noticed Air Raid and Skydive soaring after him. He transformed into his robotic form and fired two missiles. They transformed to their robotic forms to avoid the missile. They both punched him on the torso. Followed by another Lightning Claw maneuver from Aerrow. Knocking him out of the sky.

As they watched Sky-Byte disappear through the clouds. Aerrow went up to Air Raid. "What are you?" He asked.

Silverbolt hovered near him. "We'll explain everything, if you help repair us."

"Sure. Follow me." They flew to the Condor.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**A low mountaintop**

The four Decepticons were spread throughout the mountaintop. The Dark Ace landed nearby. He used his Firebolt Crystal to recharge them. They got back up on their feet.

"What's the big idea, punk. We don't need help." Astrotrain said.

"Actually. I saw you four fight and I saw the ambition to gain so much power. My master would be so pleased to have such a powerful ally. I will take you to her and we can help each other gain so much power."

Astrotrain was gonna pull out his blaster, but Sky-Byte gripped his shoulder. He gave him a fiendish smirk. Astrotrain caught on and then agreed to the Dark Ace's proposal.

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Storm Hawks symbol)_

**The Condor**

Silverbolt explained to the Storm Hawks about the history of Cybertron. Everything to the last detail. "Since our cover is no longer a secret, maybe you can explain to us where we are." Silverbolt said.

Aerrow then spoke. "This is Atmos, a world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms. Each protected by a Sky Knight against the forces of darkness, thieves, rouges, and worst of all, Cyclonians. The greatest of all the Sky Knights lead the Storm Hawks. His mission was to unite the kingdoms and rid Atmos of evil forever, but he was betrayed by one of his own. The defeat of him and the Storm Hawks made all of Atmos loose hope. Until now. I'm Aerrow, the last descendent of the original Storm Hawks and I've been giving their mission. This is my squadron. Finn, the marksman. Junko, the strongman. Piper, the specialist. Stork, the helmsman. And of course my copilot, Radarr. We're the Storm Hawks and for us, the sky is never the limit."

"Sounds like a dream come true." Fireflight said.

"So what are you guys called? I mean species wise." Sliverbolt asked.

"Piper, Finn, and I are humans, Junko is a Wallop, and Stork is a Merb."

"And what's Radarr? Some kind of pet?" Slingshot asked. Radarr growled in response.

"More like mission specialist. Stork, take us back to Terra Atmosia. The Sky Knight Council is gonna have to hear about this."

_(Autobot symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Terra Atmosia**

Silverbolt explained the whole reason of their presence here. "Interesting story. Know that all of Atmos is willing to help your cause in any way. The rest of the Council and I will assign a Sky Knight squadron to aid you." The main Councilman said.

"That won't be necessary. We want to be with the Storm Hawks." Silverbolt said.

"What?! But they aren't a _real_ Sky Knight Squadron!" A Councilman shouted.

"Maybe, but they've got the spirit of true warriors."

Air Raid went face-to-face with that Councilman. "And that's all it takes." He said. The Councilman scoffed.

"Got an Energon reading!" Slingshot said as his scanner went off. They rushed to the Condor.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Cyclonian symbol)_

**Terra Cyclonia**

The Decepticons wait for the Dark Ace to return with Master Cyclonis. They entered the room. Master Cyclonis examined them. "So, these are the mechanical beings you have bring word to me? They look rather impressive."

"I am Sky-Byte, and I always terminate everything in sight! And my team and I are willing to help rid you of all these pesky 'Sky Knights' and help you claim this world, if you are willing to return a favor."

"I'm listening." The Empress said.

"As of this moment, you the Dark Ace, and your Talons must remain under Decepticon command."

"What?!" The Dark Ace asked, outrageously.

"We Decepticons anticipate full cooperation from all of you in order for us to revive our planet. Once we have the resources we need, we will leave you planet in peace."

The Dark Ace readied his sword. "What guarantee do we have that you'll leave once this proposal is over?"

"How about we will let you live?"

Enraged, Master Cyclonis used her Crystal Staff to fire at Sky-Byte. He pretended it harmed him, but then chuckled. "Foolish girl, but allow me to give you a whirl. We are robotic beings. Any form of energy practically gives us strong bearings!" He then unleashed bolts of energy from his hands.

The bolts brought both Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace down. They both cried in pain. Two Cyclonian guards enter the room, but were halted as Sunstorm aimed his null rays at them.

Sky-Byte paused with torturing them. "So. Shall you reconsider my offer? Or would you take the bulldozer?"

They saw Astrotrain slamming his fist together. They got up. Master Cyclonis went to her knees first. "Cyclonia is at your service." She said. Then the Dark Ace bowed and then the guards.

"Excellent." Sky-Byte smirked.

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**The Condor**

The carrier was being flow out of Terra Atmosia and en-route to an Energon spike. Silverbolt stood near the opened hanger doors. Aerrow approached him. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" Silverbolt looked at the young Sky Knight.

"Why did you choose to be with my team?"

"Because you remind me of me when I was a young-bot. In fact, I was a young-bot when they drafted me into the Autobot Academy."

"How old were you?"

"About fifteen thousand stellar cycles old." Silverbolt noticed Aerrow was confused. "That's pretty young for Cybertronians."

"Oh."

They both laughed.

* * *

_Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", the Headmasters followed Soundwave through a Space Bridge which leads them to a world with the "Mightiest Heroes". Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers"._

* * *

**Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift for all of you readers.**


	6. Trying to Get A-Head

**A/N: This takes off right after Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic trap Galactus into the Negative Zone.**

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**Trying to Get A-Head**

* * *

******Route 66, California, dusk**

On the side of the famous route, a Space Bridge vortex appeared. Soundwave emerged from it. He looked to the left to see the outline lights of a city. It was the city of Los Angeles. Just a few miles away from him. He looked to the right and saw an armored truck coming his way. He scans the vehicle as it passes by. When the vehicle was gone, Soundwave transformed into an armored truck. He drove off to LA.

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Avengers symbol)_

**Avengers Mansion, New York City**

Tony was updating flight stabilizers on his armor when J.A.R.V.I.S. called in, "Sir, you're Malibu estate has detected an unkown energy reading near Los Angeles."

"Gamma radiation?" Tony asked.

"No."

"The Enchantress?"

"No. The energy levels of this source are as high as gamma radiation, but there are a lot of different signatures. And I am just picking up another energy reading plus some unknown metal material. It's small, but it's heading straight for Los Angeles."

Tony pulled out his Avenger ID card. "Avengers, assemble."

_(Avengers symbol transition to Avengers symbol)_

In the hanger, Tony in his Iron Man armor, waited to see who would should up. Showing up was Wasp, Captain America, the Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, and Luke Cage.

"Glad to see you guys actually responded to your cards." Iron Man said.

"What's the problem?" Captain asked.

"I'll explain on the way. We gotta hurry to LA."

_(Avengers symbol transition to Avengers symbol)_

**Somewhere in the Midwest**

Iron Man and Ms. Marvel was flying, Hawkeye was on his sky cycle, and the rest of the team were in the Quinjet.

"Mind telling us what we're looking for?" Hawkeye asked.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. located an unknown energy reading somewhere on Route 66, but there's a small unidentified object on its way to LA." Iron Man said. "Carol, Barton, with me. We're gonna fly ahead and see what that object is. The rest of you, find out what that energy reading is."

_(Avengers symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Route 66**

The Space Bridge was still open. Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Hawkeye pass by it. As they passed by the Headmaster emerged from it. Chromedome pulled out a scanner and pointed to LA. It started beeping uncontrollably.

"Soundwave is on his way to that city." Chromedome said. "Better find an alternate vehicle form."

At that moment they heard engine roars. They saw three vehicles driving by. Chromedome, Nightbeat, and Siren scanned them. Chromedome transformed into Mastretta MXT, Nightbeat transformed into a Delorean, and Siren transformed into a Alfa Romeo 8C. Then they transformed back to their robotic form.

"Sweet ride." Brainstorm said. "Let's see what else this planet has to offer." At that moment the Quinjet was in sight. "That will do." Brainstorm scanned the Quinjet.

"Uh, guys, I think it spotted us." Hosehead said.

The Quinjet was heading straight for them. "Transform and roll out!" Chromedome shouted.

"But me and Hard Head don't have a vehicle mode." Hosehead argued.

"Well then run!" The Head masters began to run.

In the Quinjet Wasp and Captain America was piloting. "What kind of robots are those?" Wasp asked. "Because Hank is sure missing out."

"Either from H.Y.D.R.A. or from A.I.M." Captain America said.

"But they aren't attacking. They are retreating." The Black Panther said.

"I'll go and give them a pep talk." Spider-Man said. He went to the door. Wasp lowered it and he jumped out. Shooting a a string of web at Brainstorm, he jumped out and swung his way to the Headmasters. He landed on Brainstorm and knocked on his head. Brainstorm stopped and noticed him on his shoulder. "Hello." He shoots a web on Brainstorm's optics.

Hard Head stopped. "Brainstrom's under attack!" He pulled out his blaster. Suddenly a shield knocked the blaster out of his hand. The Headmasters the Avengers nearby.

"Do we engage?" Siren asked.

"We can't harm any life forms." Chromdome responded.

"Technically they engaged us first." Hard Head said. He was gonna move forward, but he tripped. A bunch of webs was wrapped around his legs.

Captain America threw his shield and knocked Siren and Chromdome to their feet. Luke Cage tackled Brainstorm's legs. Before Hosehead and Nightbeat can do anything Panther threw a few Vibranium daggers at their legs. Forcing them to collapse.

"Well that was easy." Spider-Man said.

"It was easy because we caught them off guard." Wasp said.

Spider-Man shot out webs over them. "Wait!" Chromedome shouted. "We're not your enemies! If you let me and my team go, I'll explain everything."

"You can explain from where you are from now." Panther said.

"Fine."

_(Autobot Symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Los Angeles**

Soundwave drove up a warehouse. "Scanning structure." He fired a laser inside the whole building. "Structure secure." He drove inside and transformed. "Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: Set up shop."

Frenzy looked at the warehouse. "Soundwave, you're loosing your taste on location."

"A temporary base of operations. Until we acquire Energon and Iacon relics." Soundwave said.

A repulsor beam struck Soundwave in the back. He turned to see Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Hawkeye. "I would surrender if I was you, you over-sized microwave." Hawkeye said.

"Surrender is not an option. Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, eject. Opteration: Termination." Soundwave unleashed the other mini-cassettes.

Ravage leaped out and tackled Hawkeye. Laserbeak and Ratbat flew past Iron Man and Ms. Marvel. "I'll get them." She said. Flying off after the two mini-cassettes.

Iron Man flew down facing Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy. "Assist Ravage. I shall deal with this one."

"You must have a short circuit to think you can take me on." Iron Man said. He aimed his repulsors at Soundwave.

"I can take you on." Soundwave then unleashed a supersonic wave frequency at him. Jamming his entire suit until it powered down on him.

"Well this is not good." Tony said, helplessly remaining in an powerless suit.

Soundwave picked him. Small cables from his hand began to plug into the suit. "Hijacking into mainframe. Downloading 'Stark Industries' and 'Avenger's Mansion' files. Search for weaponry and armory tech." Static came from his hand and engulfed the suit.

"This is definitely not good. J.A.R.V.I.S. reboot the all systems." No response. "J.A.R.V.I.S.!"

Hawkeye went up a fire escape to escape Ravage. However, Frenzy and Rumble were able to follow him. He fired a shock arrow. It hit Frenzy then then it fired a jolt of electricity. He and Rumble were in its radius. They collapsed. Hawkeye then aimed another shock arrow at Ravage, but Ravage fired a rocket from his hind-leg. He jumps to the other building, the rocket misses him. He grabs ahold of the ledge of the building.

The blast woke Rumble up and saw Hawkeye holding on. He flew to the roof. He looked down at Hawkeye and smirked. He activated his pile-drivers. "Get ready to crumble before Rumble!" He destroyed the entire ledge.

Hawkeye quickly fired a tow cable arrow. It was gonna harpoon Rumble, but Frenzy blasted the arrow. Ravage leaped in the air and grabbed him. Ravage had Hawkeye pinned. He attempted to bite him, but he kept Ravage's jaws away from him. "You're not gonna make a meal out of me!"

Frenzy went up to him and transformed his arm into a drill. "Let's see how well you can shoot with only one optic." He moved the drill closer to Hawkeye's eye.

Captain America's shied whacked Frenzy on the back, bounced of a wall on smacked Rumble in the face, then back to Captain America. Then a blast shot Ravage off of Hawkeye. He looked to see his fellow Avengers with the Headmasters. "Did I miss something?"

Luke Cage reached his arm out to Hawkeye. Pulling him up on his feet. "It's a long story."

Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage got back up and noticed the Headmasters. "AH! Autobots!" Frenzy said. Rumble used his pile-drivers to create a crater.

It engulfed the Headmasters and the Avengers, except for Spider-Man and Wasp. Who managed escape. Spider-Man shot out a web to tangle Rumble's pile-drivers. Wasp used her stingers to irritate Ravage and chase after her.

Frenzy used his drills to attack Spider-Man. Though he evaded each of the Decepticon's movement. While they were distracted. Brainstorm managed to fly out of the crater.

In the warehouse, Soundwave released Iron Man. "Downloaded files complete. You are no longer necessary to function." He pulled out a blaster at Iron Man.

Brainstrom flew in and kick Soundwave on the back. Before he could fire, Brainstorm threw a right jab followed by a low kick. He relentlessly launched his assault on Soundwave. Soundwave blocked a few attacks. He threw a powerful punch and launched sounded Soundwave the wall. Brainstorm went up to Iron Man. "You okay."

"I'm fine! Considering someone hacked into my files!"

Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage broke through the window. They returned to Soundwave. Wasp and Spider-Man enter the room. "I see already met Brainstorm." Wasp said.

"Yes. Is Hawkeye alright?"

"He is, but what about Ms. Marvel?"

Before Wasp could reply, Laserbeak and Ratbat came crashing through the skylight. They rush back to Soundwave. "I had a better challenge from the Kree compared to these jokers." She said.

"It's over Soundwave." Brainstorm pulled out his pistol. "Surrender."

Soundwave observes Wasp, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Spider-Man ready to engage him. He quickly unleashed every possible supersonic frequencies to stun all of them. It worked. They were all down. Soundwave transformed into his armored truck mode and fled.

"I hate it when he does that." Brainstorm said, as he and the Avengers recover.

"Okay. So it's a guy in a some 'super armor' who has high wave frequency weaponry and complex computer hacking systems." Iron Man said.

"That is correct except that isn't a what you call a man in a super armor. That is Soundwave. The Decepticon's top communications expert as well as decryption expert." Brainstorm corrected.

Iron Man looked at Wasp. "I'll explain as soon as we help the other get out of the crater." She said.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Avengers symbol)_

Hard Head pulled Siren, the last one out of the crater.

"Okay. Now that you guys are done digging for fossils, can someone tell me, Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel what is going on?" Iron Man said.

Chromedome explained, "We are Autobots from the planet Cybertron. The ones who attacked you were Decepticons. They aren't someone you should take lightly. They are cruel and they don't have the word deception within their name. We are both here to find a way to restore our dead planet. For Soundwave, he'll destroy your world to save ours. That is something we cannot allow, because we Autobots swore to protect all life. The one thing that should provide us with an advantage against Soundwave is you."

"Look at that people. We got alien robot life forms calling for our help." Iron Man said.

"Just a little. Because we are a special unit of Autobots called the Headmasters. We allow small sentient beings who fit perfectly in our heads. One someone is in our heads, we are able to gain their unique signature. That is what gives us the edge against Soundwave."

"So how are they gonna fit in the Quinjet?" Hawkeye asked.

"We have wheels of our own." Chromedome said. "Headmasters, transform!"

Chromedome transformed into Mastretta MXT, Nightbeat transformed into a Delorean, and Siren transformed into a Alfa Romeo 8C. Hard Head and Hosehead were still in robot mode.

"Why aren't they transforming?" Panther asked.

"We already picked out a vehicle mode. It's Hard Head and Hosehead who needs wheels." Nightbeat said.

"These should be suiting vehicle modes for you. At least by your names." Iron man said, handing them data chips. They inserted the data chips in their memory core and Hard Head transformed into a M1A2 Abrams tank and Hosehead a fire truck. "Back to the Mansion."

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Stark Industries, LA, midnight**

Soundwave jacked into the security systems and overwritten them. He snuck into a storage unit. "Ratbat, eject. Operation: Salvage."

Ratbat swooped around the area. He eventually came across a crate. He scanned it and got a positive confirmation. He signaled for Soundwave.

He approached the crate. "Excellent, Ratbat. Return." Ratbat returned back to Soundwave. He broke the crate open. He took the device out. "A 'Stark EMP' prototype. This maybe primitive tech, but it shall cloak me and my minions from the Avengers and the Autobots."

He inserted the EMP device in his arm he pressed a few button. It was operational. Soundwave transformed into his armored truck mode and drove off.

* * *

_Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", Jazz, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Punch, and Smokescreen thought they were rid of Shockwave, Blackout, and Dreadwing. They were wrong. Read it on the next chapter of "The Ultimate Transformers"._

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

**I created this new poll on my profile. Check it out.**


	7. The Keeper of the AllSpark Key

**A/N: Everyone knows Gabby, my OC, in my Pokemon Prime series, but since this a different story she is ten years old and doesn't have Dark Energon in her DNA. Don't worry, she is still the daughter of Ash and Dawn.**

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**The Keeper of the AllSpark Key**

* * *

**Route 111, Hoenn**

In the desert route, the sandstorm was clear for a little while. Allowing the morning sun to shine. Then the Space Bridge vortex appeared and Jazz, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Punch, and Smokescreen slide through the vortex and crashed into the sandy dune. The vortex then imploded and disappeared. They laid on the sand quiet.

"Think they survived that?" Smokescreen asked aloud.

"If they did, then I sure want another throw-down with them." Jazz replied.

They got up and looked around the desert environment. "I guess every world has their own Sea of Rust." Smokescreen said, grabbing a handful of the sand.

"What's that!?" Cliffjumper shouted, pointing to the sky above them. They looked and saw a Rayquaza flying in the sky.

"Oooh, the 'Cons sure picked the strangest world." Jazz said.

"Alright, 'Bots, let's transform and rollout." Smokescreen said.

"Uh, who stalled and made you a Prime? I was the one who busted Blackout and had him fall over Dreadwing and Shockwave. I should be in charge." Punch said.

"Slam your breaks you two. Besides, we all know who has the highest rank is... me." Jazz said. He turned and started walking to the north. The rest of the Autobots followed him.

"At least we all know who the more mature one is." Smokescreen said.

"Defiantly not you." Cliffjumper said. Everyone laughed.

_(Autobot symbol transition to __Poké Ball symbol)_

**Littleroot Town**

It's a beautiful day in the Hoenn Region as Prof. Birch waited at the docks for a Pokémon trainer to arrive. Soon a seaplane was lowering elevation to land. The seaplane landed on the ocean surface and began to decrease speed as it was coming close to the docks. The seaplane fully stopped right at the docks.

Prof. Brich watched as the passengers were boarding off the seaplane, he was looking for the trainer. He heard a voice of a girl. "Prof. Birch, over here!"

He saw a ten year old girl with a Pichu on her shoulder. The girl had blue hair, brown eyes, and small z's on her cheeks. She wore light blue shorts, pink boots and you can barely see the black high socks, a black shirt, a blue jacket with white sleves, a pink Pokétech on her left arm, a bracelet with only two light blue beads on her right arm, and a familiar Pokémon League Expo hat. **(#1)** "Ah, Gabby Ketchum. It's finally good to meet you." Prof. Birch said, reaching his arm out for a greeting handshake.

Gabby shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Professor."

"Pichu!"

"When you parents called they said you shouldn't be hard to spot. They weren't kidding. You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you. Yeah, my mom said the only things that I inherited from my father was his eyes and these z marks on my cheeks." Gabby said, pulling out a picture of her, her father Ash Ketchum, the Kanto League Champion, and her mother, Dawn Ketchum, Sinnoh's Top Coordinator.

_(____Poké Ball symbol transition to ____Poké Ball symbol)_

**Prof. Birch's Lab**

"Before you go on your Pokémon journey, you'll need to select a Hoenn Starter." Prof. Birch said, showing her Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

"My father already has a Sceptile and I thought it was cool. So I'll take Treecko." Gabby said. She went up to the Grass Starter and took the Poké Ball. "Treecko, return." The Wood Gecko Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball.

"Now here are your PokéDex and Poké Balls." Prof. Birch handed her a Gen. V PokéDex and five Poké Balls.

She took them and slightly bowed. "Thank you. Goodbye." She left.

_(______Poké Ball symbol______ transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Mauville City**

The Autobots were hiding behind the tree lines at the edge of the city. They noticed major differences of this planet compared to theirs. A little more primitive.

"We better split up. Find ourselves a new set of wheels. We'll all meet back at the city entrance." Jazz said. They all agreed and scattered.

Jazz and Smokescreen came across a outdoor car show. Jazz and Smokescreen scanned a vehicle they found suited for them. A guy noticed the lasers and went to where it came from. He moved the bushes and a white Porsche 935 Turbo with red and blue racing stripes and 4's on the hood and doors and a white Mazda Furai with a red and blue checkered design and 38's on the doors. As soon as he left, they drove off.

Cliffjumper went to a car lot. There were a lot of muscle cars but the one that got his attention was the a red 2010 dodge challenger with Tauros horns on the hood. He quickly scanned it, transformed into that car and drove off.

Punch hid in a alleyway. He spotted a vehicle driving by. He scans it and transformed. He drove out of the ally in his new vehicle mode, a navy blue 2009 Pontiac Solstice.

Arcee was hidden in another ally on the other side of the city and scanned a vehicle that was parked near by. She scans it and transformed into a blue and pink Suzuki sport motorcycle. She projected a hologram of a human and she accelerated off.

They met near the Seaside Cycling Road at the entrance of the city. "Autobots, roll out!" Jazz shouted. They drove off down Route 110.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon______ symbol)_

**Summit Ruins, Sinnoh**

The Ghost Pokémon that live in the Ruins were causing mischief to each other. Until another Space Bridge vortex appeared. Scaring them and causing them to flee. Shockwave, Dreadwing, and Blackout were literally spat out of it. It imploded and disappeared.

They recovered and examined the area. "Great! We're stranded on organic wasteland!" Blackout bellowed.

"On the contrary. This is the one of the planets the Space Bridge nexus was locked onto." Shockwave said, looking at his scanner. "But this isn't the _precise_ location we needed. The target's signal is weak."

Dreadwing took the scanner from him and looked at it. "It would appear the target is in a sector from the west."

"The Autobots managed to get through the Space Bridge entirely! They are way closer to the target than we are! Let transform and knock their lights out!" Blackout insisted.

"All in due time, Blackout, but taking the vehicle forms of this planet will give us the element of surprise on the Autobots. For all we know; they assume we are one with the AllSpark." Shockwave said.

_(Decepticon symbol transition to ________Poké Ball symbol)_

**Route 102, Hoenn**

Gabby with Pichu on her shoulder was walking down the forest trail on their way to Petalburg City. She looked at two Poké Balls in her hands. One carried a Aron she managed to find in a nearby cave and the other one was Dodrio. The main reason why she decided to capture it was because her mother used one in a Pokémon Triathlon.

"We may have only caught two Pokémon, Pichu, but thanks to Dad's stories of his Gym battles we have a chance to face the new Petalburg Gym Leader, Max." Gabby said.

"Pichu!" Something got the Tiny Mouse's attention. "Pi? Pichu!" She jumped off Gabby's shoulder and ran into the woods.

"Hey, Pichu! Come back!" Gabby runs after her. She chases after her to a small grove of Oran berry bushes. She spotted her tail sticking out of the bushes. "Awe, Pichu. If you were hungry, you could just told me."

Pichu popped out of the bushes at her partner. "Pi? Pipi Pichu!" She waved her paw, telling Gabby to follow her as she went deeper in the bush.

Gabby follows her. Struggling to move through the bushes. As she reaches the other side of the bushes. She gasps at the sight of what she saw. A colony of Trapinch was digging out a metal object out of the ground.

Gabby pulls out her Poké Ball. "Treecko, I choose you!" She threw her Poké Ball.

"Treecko!"

"Treeko, use Bullet Seed to scare those Trapinch."

The Wood Gecko Pokémon used the attack. "Treeeeckooooo!"

The attack worked as the Trapich scatter away. "Good job, Treecko."

"Tree."

Gabby, Pichu, and Treecko went down to the metal object. It was as big as Gabby. "What do you think it is?"

"Pipi."

"Cko. Tree."

"Come on." She climbed up on it. Her Pokémon followed her up the giant metal object. She examined the top. She bent down and noticed the that the top of this thing they were was like a grip holder. It must be a lid. "It must be a container. Pichu, Treecko, grab that hole." They went up to it and got a grip on it. Gabby grabbed the one next to her. "Now together, we'll push to the left. Ready?"

"Pichu!"

"Treecko!"

"One, two, three! Push!" They pushed the lid counter clockwise. They struggled at first, but they found their strength and managed to get the lid moving. Gabby heard a hissing sound of air being released. "That's it."

They stopped pushing the lid. Then it opened sharply. Launching them off the metal container. There was a shiny, ominous glow coming from the container and an electronic humming sound.

Gabby climbed back up the container. She used the shadow of her hand to block her eyes from the blinding light. Suddenly the light and sound disappeared. She looked inside the container and saw a tiny glowing object floating out of the container. It hovered a feet away from her face. She reached out for it and then a blinding light flashed. When she came to, she was on the ground. Pichu and Treecko were staring at her.

"Pi? Pichu!"

"Treecko!"

"I'm alright." Gabby said getting back up on her feet.

"Treecko, Tree." Treecko pointed to Gabby's neck.

"Huh?" Gabby looked down at her neck and noticed a necklace around her neck. "Where did this come from?" She examined the pendant. It looked like a key.

"Pichu. Pipi Pi." Pichu pointed to the container.

Gabby looked at it. "From that?" She looks at key. "What is this thing?"

_(__________Poké Ball symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Slateport City**

The Autobots were driving down the city. Jazz's radar went off. "Whoa, everybody. Slam your breaks!" They all stopped.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"We got an Iacon stress signal."

"You mean a Relic, but I thought we were looking Energon." Cliffjumper said.

"You weren't there at my debrief with Optimus and the team leaders." Punch said. "The _main_ reason Megatron chose these certain ten planets is because he believes they not only have Energon deposits, but also Iacon relics."

"The signal means that the relic has been uncovered." Jazz said. "And it's on the move. Heading southeast. According to the satellite mapping, there is a short cut. Follow me and put the pedal to the metal."

Jazz made a u-turn and the others did so and followed him.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Military storage, Sinnoh**

Blackout ripped the storage doors open. There was a variety of military aircraft. Shockwave's scanner went off wildly. He looked at it. "The Autobots have uncovered an Iacon relic."

"What? So soon?" Dreadwing asked.

"It matters not, we will use air superiority to strike hard against them and claim what belongs to Lord Megatron."

_(Decepticon symbol transition to ____________Poké Ball symbol)_

**Petalburg City Gym**

Gabby was exiting the Gym. "Bye, Uncle Max! **(*2)** Thanks for the battle." As she turned around and headed for the Pokémon Center, she pulled out the key hidden underneath her shirt. ___________  
_

Pichu hopped on her shoulder. "Pipi?" She sniffed it.

"Careful, Pichu. We don't know if it's from here or from aliens."

As Gabby was walking to the center, she was unaware of the Autobots are slowly following her. Jazz got a good glimpse at the relic. "It can't be. The AllSpark Key."

"You mean the only device that not only has limitless power, but that can locate where the AllSpark is currently at?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yup. Let's all lay low until that fleshy protoform clears out to a non-populated area." Jazz said.

_(Autobot symbol transition to ______________Poké Ball symbol)_

**Route 104**

Gabby stood on the sandy beach with Pichu standing by her side. "Do you think I should call Mom and Dad about this, Pichu?"

"Pi. Pi. Chu." Pichu shook her head.

"True. They might freak out." She heard sound approaching car. She quietly hides the Key underneath her. She saw four cars and a motorcycle driving on the road nearby.

Gabby and Pichu heard a boom from distance. They looked out to the sea and saw a missile flying right at them. The five vehicle drove out of the way. The impact of the missile launched them away.

A spotlight was shone on her and Pichu. A black MH-53 combat helicopter was flying over them. It was the helicopter that was shining the light at them. Then a roar of jet engines caught their attention. They saw a blue and yellow F-35 and a purple B-2 Spirit soaring in. The two jets flew overhead then circled back to them.

Then the most unexpected thing both Gabby and Pichu had ever seen. Both jets transformed into robots. Shortly after, the MH-53 landed and transformed into a robot as well.

The purple one-eyed robot approached them. "I am Shockwave. Chief scientist of the Decepticon armies. This is Dreadwing, special tactics, and Blackout, ballistics. The only thing we require from you is the relic you posses."

"Relic? I don't know what you're talking about." Gabby protested.

"Do not deny what you have, fleshy creature." Shockwave scanned Gabby. He got a confirmation as the laser-scanner reached her neck. "The relic you claim not to have is around you neck."

Gabby's eyes widen. Her first instinct is to run, but she then thought they would probably leave if she does give them the Key. Just when she was gonna take the necklace off of her, multiple blaster shots fired at the Decepticons. "Autobots!" Dreadwing shouted. Gabby saw the five Autobots charging at them.

Jazz, Smokescreen, and Arcee engaged Blackout. Punch engaged Dreadwing. Cliffjumper engaged Shockwave. As the massive robots brawled, Gabby called out her Dodrio. She hopped on it and took off. Dreadwing noticed her leaving. Punch was gonna throw a left jab, but Dreadwing grabbed it with his bare hand. He then tossed Punch into the ocean. Dreadwing transformed and followed after Gabby.

Jazz saw Dreadwing leaving. "Smokescreen, Arcee, I'll handle Blackout. Save that fleshy protoform from Dreadwing and get the relic."

"Got it." Arcee said. She and Smokescreen transformed into their vehicle mode and drove off. Leaving Jazz and Punch to face Shockwave and Blackout. However, Punch was still down.

Blackout tried to pound Jazz into the ground with his fist, but Jazz was too agile for him as he dashed between his legs. Jazz saw Shockwave pinning Cliffjumper down with his foot. Jazz fired his grappling hook at Shockwave's leg and tripped him, freeing Cliffjumper. Blackout again tried to punch Jazz and again he moved out of the way in time.

Punch finally got back up and saw Jazz was in trouble. He ran up to Blackout, jumped, and punched him on Blackout's right knee servo. Cliffjumper kicked the titan Decepticon on the back to go down on one knee. Jazz used his grappler to trip Blackout one his good leg.

"Now that's more like it." Punch said. He, Cliffjumper, and Jazz did a fist pump.

A cannon shot blazed right between them. They saw Shockwave slowly approaching them. He fired at them again. They quickly jump out of the way. Jazz, Punch, and Cliffjumper pulled out their blasters and fired rapidly at the cyclops. It showed little affect on him.

Shockwave turned his full attention on Punch. "This is for what happened at the Space Bridge." He aimed his arm cannon at Punch.

Jazz saw an opportunity and fired. The shot hit directly to Shockwave's ammo tube for his arm cannon. A reaction happened that launched Shockwave into a pile of rocks.

They cautiously approached him. Jazz poked him with his "He's in dreamland now." Jazz said. Punch took Shockwave's scanner. "Now what are you gonna do with that?"

"Sabotage." Punch replied.

**Petalburg Woods**

Gabby riding her Dodrio could hear the roars of jet engines coming after her. "Faster, Dodrio!"

"Drio!"

Dodrio was picking up momentum, but Gabby could still hear Dreadwing on her tail. "Pichu, Thundershock."

"Piiiichuuuuuu!"

Dreadwing evaded the Lighting attack. He fired a missile at a tree ahead of them. As the tree collapsed and blocked her path, Gabby shouted, "JUMP!"

Dodrio attempted to jumped over the fallen tree, but it was too high that it tripped as it jumped over it. Crashing itself, Pichu and Gabby on the other side of the tree.

Dreadwing transformed and landed near them. He slowly approaches them. Pichu recovered first and saw him walking toward them. She ran and climbed up his leg. As she reached his shoulder, she jumped and used Iron Tail right on his left cheek. Pichu landed back on the ground. "Pi! Pichu!"

Dreadwing went down to one knee and went face-to-face with Pichu. She growled and sparks of electricity was coming out of her cheeks. Dreadwing smirked and let out a loud battle cry. That was enough to scare her and scurry back to Gabby. Dreadwing stood back up and pulled out his mega-cannon. He aimed it at them. "You should have cooperated with Shockwave."

As the mega-cannon was charging, there was a faint sound of a vehicle approaching. Then Smokescreen jumped over the log and kicked Dreadwing away from Gabby and her Pokémon. Dreadwing aimed for him, but he knocked the weapon off his hands. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Arcee transformed jumped over the tree. SHe went down to Gabby. "I don't know how far trust goes on your planet, but your gonna have to trust _us_ if you want to live. Do you?" She asked.

Gabby looked at Smokescreen and Dreadwing brawling. She looked back at Arcee. "Yes."

"Good." Arcee transformed into her Suzuki sport motorcycle mode. "Then hop on."

Gabby recalled her Dodrio. Pichu hopped on her shoulder. Then Gabby went on Arcee. _"Arcee, it's Jazz. Cliffjumper, Punch, and I took care of the rest of the 'Cons. We're on your way to your position."_

"Copy that Jazz."

"Wait. Go to Rustboro City. It's not that far from here." Gabby said.

"Jazz, follow my signal. Which way?"

"Just go back that way." Gabby pointed to the direction where Dreadwing and Smokescreen are fighting.

"I had to ask." Arcee turned around and accelerated.

Dreadwing noticed Arcee was coming at them. He grabbed Smokescreen and threw him to a tree with ease. He pulled out his mega-cannon and fired. Arcee serpentine his oncoming shots.

"Pichu, use Thundershock once more." Gabby said.

"Piiiichuuuuuu!"

This time Pichu scored a direct hit on Dreadwing. The attack merely stunned him. Allowing for them to drive past him. He regained motion and aimed his mega-cannon at them. But a blast shot him in the back and he went lights out.

The shot came from Smokescreen. He noticed fellow Autobots Jazz, Punch, and CLiffjumper driving by, running Dreadwing over in the process. He transformed and joined them.

"Where we heading now?" Smokescreen asked.

"Just follow Arcee's signal." Cliffjumper replied.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Rustboro City**

Arcee, Gabby and Pichu were at the edge of the city so that way no one could see Arcee's true form. They were waiting for the rest of the Autobots to arrive. While they were waiting, Arcee explained to Gabby what has happened.

"Okay, let me see if I can get this all clear; Alien robot civil war, your planet is near death, and that's why you are here?" Gabby asked.

"Pretty much, huh, what are you called?" Arcee asked.

"Gabby. Gabby Ketchum. And you."

"Arcee." She replied. HONK! The rest of the Autobots arrived they transformed into their robotic forms. "And this is the rest of my team; Jazz, the team leader, Cliffjumper, the stealth operative, Punch, the spy, and Smokescreen, the rookie."

"Did you introduce yourself as 'Arcee, the spunky one'?" Smokescreen asked, with a grin on his face.

"Very funny. Anyways. Team, this is Gabby Ketchum."

Jazz squat down to Gabby. "Do you still have the AllSpark Key, GK?"

"Yes." Gabby takes the necklace off of her. "You can have it back. I don't want to get involved in something that isn't my business."

Jazz was about to take the Key, but something in his spark told him to stop. He did. "How did you get this to begin with?"

"Pichu first smelled it in it's container, then my Pokémon and I opened it and before I could even reach in to take it, I blacked out. When I came to, the thing was already around my neck."

The Autobot looked at each other with amazement. Jazz stood back up. "Then you must hold onto it." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because the AllSpark Key chooses a Keeper to hold onto it when it senses danger. It chose _you_, GK. So you must hold onto it. At least until the 'Cons are ridden off of this planet."

A worried look grew on Gabby's face.

"Don't worry, Gabby. We got you back." Punch reassured her.

"Thanks."

"So since we're gonna be with you for a while, do you want to be called by something else?" Cliffjumper said.

"I'm sometimes called Gab, Kiddo, or just kid by my father. I do like you calling me GK though."

"I knew you'd like it. By the way, what's a 'father'?" Jazz asked.

Gabby and Pichu looked at each other an laughed. "You have so much to learn about my planet."

* * *

___Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", ____Shrapnel_ and his Decepticon team make it to a world with a whole different kind of superheroes. However, Jetfire and his team are hot on the Decepticon's trail as well. Stay tuned for that on the next chapter of the "The Ultimate Transformers".

* * *

**(#1) - Gabby has Dawn's Pokétech, boots, high socks, and bracelet, Ash's first hat, shirt, and vest, and standard female Pokémon Trainer shorts as her outfit.**

**(*2) - I know Max isn't her Uncle, but since he and Ash are close friends, it's sort of like a nickname.**


	8. Sweet Ride

**A/N: I know in the beginning of this story the one Decepticon named Bolt is actually Blot. Trust me, I checked every Transformers website. And Broadside is a pretty big Autobot, as tall as a 2 story building.**

**_The Ultimate Transformers_**

___The Transformers!  
____More than meets the eye!  
____Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
____The Transformers!  
Robots in disguise!  
____The Transformers!  
More than meets the eye!  
____The Transformers!_

**Sweet Ride****  
**

* * *

**Titans Tower, Jump City**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were at each other playing a fighting video game. While Raven was sitting nearby reading a novel. The alarm signal interrupted their game.

"NO!" Both of them cried.

Robin and Starfire entered the room. "What is it? A robbery?" Robin asked.

"No. Just an energy disturbance." Raven replied.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

_(Teen Titans symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**Jump City**

In the middle of the city streets a Space Bridge vortex appeared. People instantly stopped in their tracks and stared at it. Then Shrapnel, Acid Storm, Strika, and Blot emerged from it.

The people began to hold their nose at the stench reeking from Blot. Suddenly Strika fired a building with her cannons mounted on her back. Creating a widespread panic. Shrapnel transformed into a stag beetle and climbed up a building, taking bites of it as he climbed. The other Decepticon fanned out. Blot turned a corner and ran into a garbage truck. He scanned the it and transformed.

Acid Storm was blasting several shops and he ran past them. He heard a jet engine roar from above. He saw three F-4 Phantoms flying above him. He scanned one of them, he transformed into a F-4 Phantom and flew after them.

Strika went down one street and face a military roadblock. "Freeze, rouge robot!" A soldier shouted. Strika noticed the vehicle with them and scanned it. She then transformed into a M-1126 Stryker. She opened fire. The soldiers ran for cover. She accelerated and rammed through the roadblock.

Cyborg drove the T-car, with Beast Boy riding shotgun, towards the direction the people were running from. "Wonder who's stirring up trouble this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Whoever it is they are. They're in for a serious butt-wooping." Cyborg replied.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven we're in the T-ship. _"See anything from up there?"_ Beast Boy asked.

"Yup. There's a rouge fighter that has the air forces on the ropes." Robin replied, as he watch Acid Storm, in F-4 Phantom mode, shooting down the other jets down.

Acid Storm shot down the final jet and then turned his attention to the T-ship.

"Well this can't be good." Raven said, in her usual tone.

"Starfire, clip that guy's wings!" Robin ordered.

"Right." Starfire unbuckled herself and ejected from her seat. She flew towards Acid Storm, not knowing who he is. She used her starbolt powers and fired at him. Acid Storm maneuvered around her blasts and fired at the T-ship. That made Starfire a little bit angry. "NO! Grrrragh!" She fired near Acid Storms left wing.

Acid Storm circled around and transformed in front of her. "Today's forecast; A hundred percent chance of a heavy acid rainstorm." He aimed his null-rays at her, but a metal boomerang knocked him off his aim.

He and Starfire looked to see Robin and Raven alive and well. The boomerang came back and Robin caught it.

"It was you!" Acid Storm shouted, outraged.

BOOM! Cyborg used his sonic cannon to shoot Acid Storm on the back. The Seeker fell to the ground. As he recovered the Titans surrounded him.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Robin asked.

"I am just a scientist, and I am here to save my planet... by destroying yours!" Acid Storm wickedly laughed.

"That's it! I'm sending this dude to the scrap yard!" Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at him. Suddenly, Shrapnel jumped off from the building above Cyborg and tackled him. He tossed off of him. "Ugh. I knew I should have brought the bug spray." He aimed his cannon at the Insecticon and fired.

Shrapnel took flight to avoid the shot. He flew at Cyborg and latched onto him. He took him up high in the air.

Acid Storm fired at Robin. Forcing him to take cover in a building. Starfire and Raven flew above him. They used their powers to get his attention. He turned at them and aimed. Suddenly a green t-rex, Beast Boy, bit on his arm.

"AAHHHH!" Acid Storm used his free arm to punch Beast Boy in the stomach.

The pain caused Beast Boy to shift back to his original form. He quickly recovered and shifted into a giant squid. He used his tentacle to wrap around all of Acid Storm's limbs.

Acid Storm struggled and squirmed to break free. Starfire and Raven took the opportunity to attack the Decepticon. Eventually Acid Storm wore out and collapsed. Beast Boy shifted back to his normal form. Starfire and Raven landed near him.

"It's very rude to try to destroy a planet just to save your own." Starfire lectured. "If you really need resources to save your planet, all you have to do is-"

"Starfire, he's knocked out cold." Beast Boy interrupted her. "He can't hear a word you're saying." He sniffed the air and picked up a foul stench. Starfire, Raven, and him held their noses. "Pyew! What's that smell?" He asked.

"Wasn't me." Raven said. Suddenly a blob of garbage was flung all over them. She used her dark energy levitation powers to remove the garbage off of them. "That... was repulsive."

Blot drove up to them and transformed into his robotic form. "Not at repulsive as you'll look after I'm done with you." Blot took one step forward only to have Robin fire his grappler and wrapped around Blot's legs. Causing him to trip.

Robin joined up with Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. "These space invaders really need to be more organized or at least have some heavier firepower." Robin said.

A faint car alarm was heard. Suddenly the T-car was thrown over their heads. They looked back to see the T-car heavily damaged then they turn around again to see Strika approaching them.

"You had to open your mouth and talk." Raven said.

"Titans, go!"

_(Decepticon symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

The Hot Rod, Jetfire, Kup, Wheeljack, and Broadside emerged from the Space Bridge vortex. Then the vortex imploded and disappeared. "If I knew this was a one-way trip, I should have brought my laser scalpel." Wheeljack humored.

"Look! There's more of them!" Someone shouted. Everyone screamed and ran away in fear.

"I have a rusted feeling the Decepticons came through here." Kup said.

An explosion in the distance got their attention. "I'm taking that as a 'yes'." Hot Rod said.

The Autobots ran to the location of the explosion. Kup and Wheeljack stopped at the sight of two vehicles that caught their attention. They scanned the vehicles. Kup transformed into a dark blue 2011 Chevrolet Montana and Wheeljack transformed into a white and green Lancia stratos turbo.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Teen Titans symbol)_

Beast Boy shifted into an elephant and charged at Strika. She grabbed him by the tusks and and tossed him overhead. Making him crashing into a meat market store. Starfire and Raven engaged Strika. They flew in circles around her, hitting her with their powers.

Blot attempted to crush Robin, but he jumped and rolled out of the way. He quickly ran up Blot's arm and did a spin kick on his face. Which did little damage. In fact, it caused more pain on Robin's foot.

"Ow." He rubbed his foot. "Where's Cyborg when you need him?"

At that moment, Cyborg came crashing into the pavement. "I am really starting to hate bugs."

"Why's that?"

Shrapnel landed near them and transformed into his robotic form. His arm transformed into a cannon, but before he can fire, Kup jumped in and kicked him the side.

Acid Storm recovered and saw the Autobots approaching. He quickly transformed into his F-4 mode and took flight. However, Broadside turned a building and whacked him out of the sky. He transformed and crashed into the street.

Strika found an opening and took it as she grabbed both Starfire and Raven. "I'm going to crush you two like-" BOOM!

A grenade was tossed over Strika's head and exploded. Making her release the two Titans. Starfire and Raven looked back to see Wheeljack sprinting up to them. He pulled out his swords and jumped over them. He swung his swords, striking Strika.

Blot was about to aid Strika when an energy arrow struck him. He looked to see it was Hot Rod that fired the arrow. Jetfire soared in and punched Blot in the face.

Shrapnel launched at Kup, but Cyborg fired at him. Both of them double teamed the Insecticon.

Strika took enough of Wheeljack's attacks and decided to counter with a low kick sweep. As he tripped, she punched him in the torso. Sending a a block away. She saw a shadow below he that was growing larger. She looked up to see Broadside's fist slam into her. When Broadside removed his fist, she laid six feet in the pavement.

Acid Storm recovered and saw the battle. Fuel by rage, he charged in. He aided Blot by engaging Jetfire. Both of them transformed and took flight for a dogfight.

Shrapnel grabbed Kup and kneed him in the chest plating. Knocking the wind fume out of the old 'Bot. He then got Kup with a overhead kick. He turned his attention to Cyborg. He charged at him when a boomerang took a slice at his face. He looked to his left to see Robin. That distracted him from noticing Beast Boy shifting into a t-rex and biting him.

Beast Boy tossed Shrapnel next to a weak Strika, who managed to get herself out of the hole. "And thought I Grimlock's alternate form was vicious." Shrapnel whispered to Strika.

Blot received a powerful whack from Hot Shot's energy bow. He stepped back and fired another energy bow. Sending Blot directly to Wheeljack, who blasted him. Sending Blot in another direction to Strika and Shrapnel. He knocked them down as he crashed into them.

Acid Storm managed to out maneuver Jetfire by losing him. Suddenly he was circled around a building and fired. Scoring a hit, but not critical. He was about to finish the Autobot off when Broadside grabbed him by the tail and tossed him. Acid Storm transformed in midair, knowing he's gonna crash, but he didn't know he was gonna crash on the rest of the Decepticons.

The four Decepticons laid on the pavement exhausted. Strika looked up at the Autobots and the Teen Titans. "You should quit while you're ahead." Hot Rod said.

"That suggestion is better for you." Strika said. She activated her shoulder cannon and fired at the skyscraper next to Broadside.

The upper part of the building was gonna collapse on the Autobots and the Titans. Broadside grabbed the collapsing building and tried to push it back in place.

Just that little distraction was enough for the Decepticons to flee. Broadside managed to get the building back in place. The Titans and the Autobots looked back to see the Decepticons were gone.

"Come on, 'Bots. Our escape 'Cons are getting away." Hot Rod said. He and the other Autobots began to move out.

"Wait a minute! All of you!" Robin shouted. The Autobots stopped and looked back. "You have some explaining to do."

"Who were those robots that attacked us and why is your planet dying?" Raven asked.

Hot Rod looked at Jetfire. He gestured Hot Rod to tell them. He went down to the Titans and explained. After explaining, the Titans paused for a moment to process everything they've heard.

"Okay. So, what next?" Robin asked. Feeling like he's a rookie leader all over again.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. "It's a whole new ball game after everything you've said!"

"The Decepticons might have gotten away, but thanks to this melee they are in need of repairs and Energon." Kup said.

"The only problem, we just wasted the same amount of Energon. Now we need find more Energon and your planet is rich of it." Jetfire said. "If only we had a scanning system big enough to locate an Energon deposit within a short range."

Cyborg then thought of an idea. "I think I know what might work. You said you can take on any form of vehicles, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then let's go back to Titan Tower."

Kup and Wheeljack transformed into their vehicle modes. The Titans went with Kup. Jetfire noticed the wrecked T-ship and scanned it.

"What are you doing? It's wrecked!" Beast Boy shouted.

Even thought it was wrecked, Jetfire downloaded the schematics of the vehicle and acquired the vehicle's form. Hot Rod did the same with the wreck T-car. They both transformed into the vehicles. All shiny and brand new.

"Okay I'm not going to say anything else."

"They defiantly know a sweet ride when they see one though." Cyborg said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Jetfire shouted.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**Titans Tower**

They went to the indoor dock, since it was the only place big enough for Broadside to fit. Cyborg was at the dock panel and projected images of navy ships. "Since we don't really have any more boats, I was thinking your big friend could use that type of vehicle."

Broadside saw a ship that got his attention. "How about that one?" He asked.

"A battleship? They make take a lot of hit as well as dish out a punch, they aren't as maneuverable as destroyers." Cyborg show them a image of a destroyer. "Comes with anti-aircraft guns, auto-lock missiles, a 20 mile-radius radar, heavy machine guns, and it's easy to control."

Broadside bent down and downloaded the destroyer data. He went in the water and transformed into a destroyer. He radar immediately went off. "Whoa! I got an Energon reading!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Jetfire shouted.

"Titans, go!" Robin followed in.

* * *

___Next time on "The Ultimate Transformers", ____Sky Lynx managed to transport him and his team through the Space Bridge before it's meltdown. Completely unaware_ that Cyclonis and three-team combiner of 'Cons have stowed away. Now they are en-route to a world of Cats and Lizards. Coming soon on the "The Ultimate Transformers".

* * *

**Sorry for the hiatus. My grandfather is terribly ill.**

**Since people were asking about the Dinobots a lot, just so they know I am gonna add them in the story, but not until about another twenty-five more chapters. However, it's only fair enough to give you a preview of them (the second half of the Dinobot chapter at least) so enjoy;**

* * *

**Cybertron, Sea of Rust ruins**

The Dinobots, all in their robotic form, watched the Tower become active from a distance. "Now we know why Shockwave was determined to collect as many scraps and spare parts. He was using it to shield the Bridge Tower's location." Grimlock said.

"The Bridge Tower was the first successful Space Bridge and here I thought it was scrap-metal." Swoop said.

"I say we trash the place and give Shockwave a little payback." Sludge suggested.

"No. Too risky. Need plan." Grimlock said.

"There's only two guards at the door." Slug said.

"But many more inside." Grimlock thought of an idea. "Sludge, you still have processor-washing device." Sludge handed it to him. He placed it on his head. "It may not work, but it sticks on like glob. Dinobots, here's the plan."

At the gate, the two Decepticon guards saw Grimlock approaching them. Behind him was Snarl and Slug, wearing stasis cuffs. "Halt!" A guard shouted.

"Stand down. I still have Shockwave's device." Grimlock pointed out the processor-washer on his head. "Shockwave unleashed me to hunt down these escapers." He pointed to Snarl and Slug.

"Very well. You may pass." The guard opened the gate.

Grimlock went through. As Snarl and Slug was walking by the guards, the cuffs deactivated. They quickly took out the guards out.

Meanwhile, Sludge and Swoop were watching from the same position. "You're up, Swoop." Sludge said.

"Just make sure you arrive to your spot when we're ready." Swoop transformed into a pteranodon and took flight. He flew his way to the Tower's highest point.

_(Autobot symbol transition to Decepticon symbol)_

**The Tower Generator**

The Decepticons were seeing to it that the Tower was operating perfectly. There was a sudden clank on the door. Followed by a few blaster noises. There was three more clanks, then the doors busted open. Slug, in triceratops mode, charged in and rammed all the Decepticons into scrap. One managed to roll out of the way.

He was gonna shoot at Slug, but two pairs of spikes pierced through him. He looked back to see Snarl, in stegosaurus mode, using his spike tail to pierce him. Snarl swung his tail, throwing the 'Con to the wall. Both him and Slug transformed into their robotic forms.

"We're good to go." Slug said.

Grimlock entered the room, ripping a Decepticon in half as he does enter. "Good. Stick to plan. I'll get Shockwave." He left Slug and Snarl to disrupt the Tower systems.

**The Tower Fuel lines**

"The thing just keeps on coming!" A Vehicon shouted.

"Keep blasting!" Another shouted.

A small squad of Vehicons were attempting to stop Sludge from reaching the valves. Despite the heavy fire they're giving him, he was not faltering nor showing that he was tired. Sludge then transformed into his apatosaurs mode. He stood up on his hind legs then he slammed his front legs to the ground. The vibrations from the impact caused the Vehicons to collapse. He then used his long, powerful tail to whack them off the ground and into the primary heat exchanger. Instantly killing them.

Sludge transformed back to his robotic form. With just one hand he turned the valve knob counter-clockwise. He reversed the Energon flow. He went to another knob and turned it clockwise. He now had Tox-En being pumped into the Tower.

"Tox-En being pumped in. Those filter systems better be down." Sludge said.

**The Generator**

"Just did." Snarl said.

_"Okay, good. I'll join up with Swoop." _Sludge said. He hung up.

"Next is the targeting systems." Slug said. "And this one has a hard firewall to douse out."

_(Autobot symbol transition to Autobot symbol)_

**A corridor**

Grimlock slowly walked down it. He heard a voice. "The Space Bridge nexus is perfect for sending small recon teams to establish bases on the target worlds. But this tower is perfect to launch our warships."

"Shockwave." Grimlock whispered.

_"Excellent, Shockwave. Proceed with your testing." _Megatron said.

Grimlock knew Shockwave was gonna walk through that door. So he pulls out his Energon sword. Sure enough Shockwave walked through the door. He quickly notices Grimlock. "YOU!?"

The Dinobot swung his sword. Shockwave raised his left arm in defense. He sliced the arm clean off. "You spark is mine!" He was about to deliver the final blow, but a giant rhinoceros beetle robot flew in and snatched Grimlock. Taking him away from Shockwave.

The rhinoceros beetle-bot flew its way down the corridors, dragging Grimlock with him. The Insecticon blasted the ceiling and flew through it.

**The Tower Roof**

Swoop was sabotaging the communications array. So that way no one can notify Megatron about their presence. He took a few steps back and felt something behind him. He turned to see a Vehicon Seeker behind him.

The Seeker pointed his blaster at Swoop. "What do you think-" WHACK! Sludge whacked the Seeker off the Tower with his tail.

"About time you got here. I was pulling double duty on the security." Swoop said.

Sludge transformed back to his robotic form. "I saved your spark, didn't I?"

BOOM! A few feet away from them a hole was blasted through the roof. The rhinoceros beetle-bot flew up in the air and tossed Grimlock to the roof floor. The Insecticon transformed and landed near the three Dinobots.

Grimlock recovered and faced the Insecticon. "And I thought Bombshell was big and ugly."

"Bombshell is a admirable advisory, but I, Hardshell, am the strongest of the entire Insecticon hive."

Sludge and Swoop were preparing themselves to attack, but Grimlock moved his sword to halt them. "No. He is mine."

"Actually, it would be _smart_ for you to have your friends backing you up. But fortunately, you aren't."

"Grrrrrr! That's it!" Grimlock charged and took a swing of his sword, but Hardshell jumped back.

Grimlock swung again. This time Hardshell grabbed the blade with his bare hands. "You have superior strength, but you are to stupid to think of a strategy." He threw an uppercut on Grimlock.

The uppercut sent the Dinobot leader across the roof. Hardshell looked to his left to see Sludge's fist slam into him. The Insecticon was dazed for a moment. Sludge threw another punch. Knocking the Insecticon to the floor.

Soon after, Snarl and Slug arrived. They noticed Hardshell on the ground. "Thanks for not inviting us to the party." Slug said sarcastically.

Hardshell recovered and saw the five Dinobots cirled around him. "Bombshell, Shrapnel, and Kickback may have failed to defeat you, but I will do more than defeat you."

Swoop charged in at Hardshell, but he grabbed him. Grimlock swung his sword and again he grabbed the blade with his other hand. Snarl charged in, but he threw Swoop at Snarl. He shoved Grimlock out of his reach. Slug transformed into his triceratops mode and charged in. Harshell grabbed Slug by the horns and slammed him the the floor.

Sludge tried to punch Harshell again, but he grabbed both Sludge's fists. He then tossed him across the roof. Hardshell looked to his right and SWOOSH! Grimlock's sword sliced off his upper-right mandible. He looked again to see Grimlock's fist slam in his face.

Hardshell fell to the floor. He saw Grimlock place his sword at Hardshell's throat. Swoop and Snarl stood proudly behind their leader. Slug, in his triceratops mode, and Sludge, in his apatosaurs mode, blocked Hardshell's escape route.

"Surrendering, a good idea for you." Grimlock said.

Before Hardshell could reply, the whole Tower began to explode. "The Tox-En reached the generator!" Sludge shouted.

Another explosion caused the portal to go haywire and the gravitational pull became strong. Hardshell and Slug were the first to be pulled through.

Grimlock stabbed his sword to the floor. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" He shouted.

Too late. The gravitational pull sucked Snarl and Swoop into the vortex. Sludge was already heavy to begin with, but the force was taking its toll as he was slowly picked up in the air and back to the ground. Until Sludge couldn't hold on anymore and dragged him in.

"SLUDGE! NNNOOOOO!" Soon the force pulled Grimlock in. Along with his weapon. Then the vortex closed.

Shockwave reached the roof to find it destroyed and that Hardshell and the Dinobots are gone. "Thanks to those lunkheads, they not only destroyed the Tower, but they sabotaged the targeting systems before the Tower exploded. As far as I'm concerned, all five Dinobots and Hardshell are now scattered across the universe, but soon Megatron's plan to conquer those worlds will be set in motion. For we still control the Space Bridge nexus. We will reunite with our ally, Hardshell and regain control of the Dinobots and I will have Grimlock pay for him taking my arm away."


End file.
